You Should've Killed Me When You Had the Chance
by RainbowKissez101
Summary: Val's always been a fan of the Walking Dead series. What will happen when she wakes up to find herself on the world full of the dead. Does she got what it takes to survive the zombie apocalypse or will she get herself killed or even eaten?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die?  
**

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc)  
**

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

Chapter 0ne: What Lies Ahead: Stranger in the Woods

* * *

Birds. I heard them chirping and wind rustle the leaves from the trees. I didn't pay attention to this; since I always kept my window open to make my room cooler from the heat. I felt something light and tickling my face. My eyes felt like they're sewed together, taking some strength to open them. I sat up and immediately my back ache. I winced in the feeling before my vision focus.  
Grass... Dirt... Leaves?  
Why am I in the woods? Why is there's leaves in my hair? How did I even get here?

I glanced around seeing if my car was park somewhere.

I walked through the woods where I think the road was at? What happen last night? Did I get drunk? Did the girls decide to ditch me and left me alone in the woods? If that's what it is I'm going to murder them!

[click]

I wasn't that far from the road because I could see a gray cement path with cars parked.

Why was cars parked? Was this a working highway?

I saw from a distance, people stumbling towards the highway.

I jogged towards them. "Hey!" I shouted, waving my arms to get their attention.

I'm glad I finally found some people. Maybe they can give me a ride home.

They got closer, making this weird sound. Maybe like a grunt/hissing noise? I don't know why they were doing this was beyond me. I got a closer look and saw their skin was saggy or rotting giving them a unnatural healthy color. Like they were dead? I noticed most of them had something dried and crusty red stuff on their mouths and on their clothes.

Was that blood?! No that can't be. There's no way.

They were now a few yards away from me and I started to realize these weren't people-I mean was but not anymore. Were these zombies- walkers-biters like in the TV series Walking Dead?

One reaches for me and I stumbled back, almost falling. I caught my balance and ran back to the woods.

That's impossible there's no way Walking Dead is real. Sure the comic and TV show is bitchin' but there's no fact that it exists. No! It's just fiction created by Robert Kirkman.

They were still following me, making that grunting noise, I ran faster. Somehow I lost them but kept moving if they caught up or I ran into another group.

* * *

I was still walking, aimlessly. I don't know where I was going but I didn't care. I was tired, hungry and angry. Why was I here? I could be at my apartment, sleeping in my warm bed.

I Groan.

I miss my bed more than I ever did in my entire life. I wonder people noticed I'm gone? Like I'm missing or something?

Instantly I thought of my friends. Normally this sounds like something they would do, like leaving me randomly in a place with no money, no car and no idea where to get home. But this was too far for them that is. Sure I've done something similar; like leaving them in the park in the middle of New York City but I always picked them up after they call me, freaking out, where the hell they are. Revenge is so sweet!

I then I remembered, my phone! It was in my pocket! I reach in my pocket and felt it wasn't there. It was gone.

My temper instantly rose to nine notches.  
I screamed. "You stupid bitches!"  
That was it I'm immediately not their friend anymore! They probably think this is funny but it's not. When I see them I'm got to stomp their heads to the ground. I don't care this sounds harsh- even you would think if you knew some of the bullshit they pulled on me.

I threw rocks and leaves. I stomped like a two year old. I know this may seem like a temper tantrum but I was tired, hungry and even angrier and I don't give a crap!

I calmed down after I threw another rock and there was a flesh piercing noise made.

I froze. Was someone there? Did I hit them with that rock?

Somebody comes out, stumbling through the brushes with the rock imbedded in its eye socket. A zombie with a torn white t-shirt smeared with crusty blood and holes all over its torso. This bastard looks like he was stabbed repeatedly. Probably his victim.

I broke into a run when it followed me along with a few more right behind it.

"Great, why do I always get myself in dangerous situations?" I said, while I ran through some brushes almost crashing into-  
" Andrew Lincoln!" I exclaimed, dumbfounded.

He cocked his gun at me. He titled his head slightly, "Who?"

I was about to respond when- Jon Bernthal came, walking to Andrew's side with his gun point towards me.

"Dad!" I heard a kid exclaimed, it was Chandler Riggs?

"Stay back." Andrew warned.

Taking in all this at once was... Was... Funny.

I giggled at first then it turns into a laughing fit. "Hahahaha... You got me. Hahahaha, okay where's the cameras, the crew and director? You all got me." I laughed while wiping a tear out of my eye.

They all looked at me like I was crazy, like I escape from the loony bin or something.

Jon mumbled something to Andrew, "You think she's dilatational or 'not right in the head'?" he gestured.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not crazy if that's what your thinking." I assured.

"How do we know if you're dangerous?" Andrew questioned.

I smiled, "Trust me, I'm no threat compare to what's here."

"Like what?" Jon asked.

"Like this terrible prank show."

Andrew cocked an eye brow. "This isn't a TV show."

I laughed. "Oh the irony," I said to myself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jon questioned, I guess Johnny-boy doesn't like to beat around the bush.

"My name's Valerie, but people call me Val for short." I introduce myself. When I did this, then maybe they might trust me. I wasn't worried about Andrew's character but I was a little scared of Jon's since he basely went psycho on Rick at the last episode of season two.

What season what I in one? Two? Three? If it's three than I might be concerned about Andrew's character now. But I don't know.

"Well Valerie-" Andrew was cut off by Jon.

"Get down!" he ordered.

I instantly plopped on the ground, sort of bumping my head in the process.  
Jon shot at a zombie, the powerful gun blew its head off.

"Shane!" Rick yelled.

"That walker was right behind her! You except me to let her get bit?" Shane asked.

"No, but we agree to kill walkers quietly." Rick stated, "Not to use our guns unless we're over run."

"Guys its fine," I started, while I stood up brushing off dirt on my jeans. "Plus it was quick thinking. Thank you Shane, I appreciate it." I nod to him.

He nods right back.

* * *

Well I'm still alive thanks to Shane. But I shouldn't get too comfortable with him around since he's going to go crazy after he ditches Otis to save his own skin, leaving him to be a mid night snack for the zombs. I know zombs really? But hey I don't wanna say zombies all the time. Of course I can say 'walkers', 'biters' or 'flesh munchers' but it's so originally for the series.

"So where you from Val?" Carl asks. He's the only one out of three that calls me Val, but I assume it'll take some time for them to warm up to me, to get them to call me 'Val'. So I guess I better get use to Valerie for a while.

"You probably won't believe me if I told you." I smiled.

Rick gesture us to be quiet when he spots something. So we did, then seeing an animal through the branches; that were forming to be trees. It was a buck- a healthy young buck. It walked to a spot where it was clear from the branches.

Shane aimed his gun towards the deer. In the back of my mind there was something familiar about this. If these people are the Walking Dead characters and if they're real. Then does that mean the events in the series happen like the show, and does this mean all of this could actually can kill me and them.

Carl walked slowly towards the buck as if to pet it or something. And that's when it hit me. I knew exactly what's going to happen! Carl! Carl! He's going to get shot!

"Wait! Stop!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. There was a explosive booming noise; like gun fire. Bringing the buck down and also Carl.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: thanks for reading :) i hope you like it so far cause we're going to see Val in all the episodes! Woo! I'm so excited lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die?  
**

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc)  
**

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Bloodletting: Bullet in Pieces

I shrieked "Carl!" when the twelve year old land unconscious on the ground.

I was breathing heavy. While the scene sank in my head, Rick and Shane ran to his side.

A over weighted older man came running out.  
"I didn't see him- I saw the buck- not him." he stuttered.

"It doesn't matter!" I stated, "He needs medical treatment! Now!"

"Right this way, there's a farm from here. They'll take care of him." he said.

* * *

We ran towards where the farm was at. Rick was the one ahead of us. Desperate to save his son.

My heart was thumping- not from the running but for Carl's life. I can't believe I didn't remember this sooner! Then Carl would be unharmed! Stupid! I'm so stupid!

I took a deep breath, easy Val you've seen this episode a dozen times. Carl will make it!

I was now running next to Rick while the others are behind us. Otis stops, panting.

"Come on shit head!" Shane yelled, yanking him forward.

"How far?! How far?!" Rick demands.

"Up ahead... That 'a way." Otis informs him, pointing towards Hershel's farm. "That's Hershel's...talk to Hershel...he'll help your boy."

* * *

I ran ahead with Rick and Carl towards the house.

We got to the front yard; people were already in the porch meeting us when we got close to the house.

"Was he bit?" an elderly man asked. I guess was Hershel.

"No-" I started but Rick cut me off.

"He was shot by your man."

"Otis?" a woman questioned.

"Hershel- Hershel is that you?" Rick asks when the elderly man approaches him.

"Come inside." Hershel gestured.

We went inside when Hershel was giving out orders for everyone to get certain things.

Hershel tells him to lay Carl on a bed.

"Pillowcase," he ordered.

Rick was going into a pre-shock. Poor guy, he's gone through so much. I can't believe he's not going insane like in season three after Lori dies. Lori... We have to get the others and let them know what happen!

I walked outside meeting up with Otis and Shane.

"He's alive? Is he still alive?" Otis asks when he sees me.

"Yeah, his pulse is faint but Hershel says the bullet is in pieces." I inform them.

Rick comes out with a zombified look on his face. He glances at Otis then wipes his forehead from sweat however smeared blood on his face.

Shane noticed his friend's horrified expression, "It's okay." he assures him. A light red cloth in his hand, wiping the blood from of Rick's forehead.

I sigh, walking inside to see what was going on.

"Do you need help, sir?" I offered.

"No, but if you can please hold him down when he needs to be." Hershel said.

"Yes," I nod, walking over the twelve year old still unconscious.

"Thank you," I muttered "for taking us in- especially in the world we're living in now."

Did I just include myself in 'the world we're living in.' but this wasn't my world-it was theirs not mine. So why did I say it was mine too?

"In the bible its say "love thy neighbor as thy love yourself.""

I smile." Most people don't follow that rule anymore, but it's always nice to see people with good morels."

Hershel nods. "We are good folk here and the boy is in safe hands."

I nod, "Thank you."

Rick and Shane walk back in after Maggie was sent to get them while Hershel was getting the first piece of the bullet. However Carl wasn't taking the pain very good.

"Hold him down." Hershel ordered.

I did what I was told to do and Shane was holding his feet down; so he won't kick someone in the face. The image in my head made me giggle. Snap out of it Val! There's no time for laughing, this is serious business.

Hershel says he almost has the first piece while Carl screams and cries for his dad. All Rick could do is watch when Patricia got the material ready to transfer blood to his son.

"Stop your killing him!" Rick shouts.

"Rick you want him to live?" Hershel said.

"He needs blood!" I think it was Patricia but I don't know I'm too lost in this chaos. When did my life get so complicated?

Carl was still crying in pain until Shane snap.

"Do it now!" he screams.

I looked away when Patricia inserted the needle in his vein. That stuff is gross to watch.

Carl's cries stops.

Shane started panicking; scared that Carl might have died.

"Shane, he's already. He just passed out from the pain." I assured him.

"She's right." Hershel agreed. Pulling out a piece out of the gunshot wound. "One down, five to go."

* * *

Carl was still passed out, while blood was now being pumped in his veins.

Hershel was taking his blood pressure. Saying something it was fine but I wasn't pay attention.

"Lori needs to be here."

"no she do-" Rick cut him off.

"She's his mother. She needs to know what happen, when her son has been shot-"

"he's going to need more blood."

I walk out the bedroom and to outside on the porch. I didn't want to listen to the rest of the  
conversation. Again I was tired and hungry, now emotionally drain. How did I got here? There's no way this was a prank show or they would have given it up by now.

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Beth comes out with a plate and a mug. "You must be hungry because I could tell you were a little pale. Here." she gave me a plate of slice tomatoes, cucumber and a hot mug of herbal tea.

I smile gratefully. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

She went back inside and I just ate my veggies, taking a few sips of my tea since it was still hot.

I finished my last cucumber and last sip of tea when everyone except Beth and Maggie walking outside to the blue truck; looks like it's been built in the 60s.

"Where's everybody going?" I asked, when I saw Otis and Shane was backpacks and guns on them. This makes me nervous. I know what will happen when they get to the high school; I know what will happen when they get the supplies and what Shane will do when zombs are on their heels.

"Getting supplies for Carl's surgery. It's at the high school." Shane answered.

I jumped. So soon? I thought I had more time before any of this happen.

"D-do you need any help? I can do something?" I offered, but it was clear I sounded desperate.

"No Valerie, Shane's got this." Rick assured me.

'But you don't understand. Shane will kill Otis.' I thought in my head. I wanted to tell them what will happen without them thinking I'm crazy, although they probably think I'm insane anyways since Shane says I might be when we first met up in the woods.

"Are you sure, I can stay in the car for a quick escape if you guys are in trouble." I suggested.

"It's okay, we'll be fine." Otis said.

_'That's the thing; you won't be because you'll get killed by captain psycho over here.'_  
I thought again.

Rick walks up to Otis and Patricia giving him a gun.

"That's a fine weapon I'll bring it back in good shape." he says taking it.

He picks up another gun for long range in the back and takes it with him when he goes inside the truck.

We watch them drove off to the school; knowing in the back of my head Otis won't come back _alive_.

"Let's go check on your boy." Hershel says, walking back inside.  
Me the only one left.

"This is gonna be bad." I mutter while chewing on my bottom lip.

* * *

I sat in the chair next to the kiddo. He wasn't looking so hot. His color wasn't back and he was still pale as pale can take him.

Rick was out on the porch, probably waiting for Lori when she gets here. I haven't seen Beth or her boyfriend-I mean husband. Seen Hershel go outside maybe going to talk to Rick about the update of Carl's condition.

I'm so stupid why didn't I say something? If I did than maybe he wouldn't be in this bed passed out and in pain. I don't know him or his family or any of the survivors personal but I felt somewhat responsible.

Lori and Rick came in. She gasped seeing what condition her son was in. This made me feel guiltier. The woman looked like she was about to cry lying next to her boy. Holy shit I can't stand to be here, too many emotions going on in this room.

[click]

I was in the kitchen tapping my fingers impatiently. I already had a glass of orange juice ready for Rick when he gets done giving Carl more blood.

Lori was helping Rick to the kitchen probably because he couldn't walk in a straight line worth a damn.

"There's the man of the hour." I exclaim, trying to lighten the mood because this house is so depressing right now.

Lori narrows her eyes. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"This is Valerie; we met her in the woods looking for Sophia."

Oh yeah, that's why they were in the woods.

"Oh," Lori started, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I replied.

I was surprise he didn't mention the walker or that I was asking where the cameras were but maybe he left that part out; probably because she'll be uncomfortable with a woman thinking this whole apocalypse is a TV show. Well it is... In my world but I'm not sure if I'll get back to my world in the first place.

Hershel hands him the orange juice and Rick drinks it while Lori talks to Hershel.

"So I understand when Shane gets back with this other man-"

"Otis." he corrects her.

"Otis... The idiot who shot my son."

"Ma'am it was accident."

"I'll take that consideration later." she mumbles the rest of her sentence you couldn't really understand.

Rick took her hand. "Lori he's doing everything he can to make it right."

"Okay, as soon as they get back you can perform this surgery?"

"I'll certainly do my best." he assured her.

"Okay, you done this persevere before?" she asked.

"Well yes in a sent."

"In a sent?"

"We don't have the luxury for a surgeon." he told her.

I snored. _'Yeah really._' I thought.

Lori sniffed. "I understand that. But you're a doctor, right?"

"Yes Ma'am, of course, a vet." he informed her

"A vet? A combat medical?" she asked, it was obvious she was getting her hopes up.

"A veterinary."

I knew she was getting her hopes up. She was speechless so was Rick.

"You've done this before...surgery before on what? Cows? Pigs?"

Rick tries to sit down but he almost fall if me and Lori didn't catch him.

"You're a little over your head." Lori says.

"Ma'am, aren't we all."

"Plus I've read pigs have the same body organs like humans, so I think it won't make a difference." I chirped in.

"But my son is not animal, he's a human being. Not a pig, cow or horse." she gestured.

I glared at her. I never really like Lori that much because of the whole Shane business. But I wasn't going to let her talk me down like that.

"Well if you wanna get technical. We're all animals!" I yelled. " If we weren't then we'll be sprouting out leaves and call ourselves trees not people! So I think we're very lucky we got Hershel instead of nobody at all. It's a now or never situation." I smiled to Hershel; who nods to me.

"What if he doesn't survive? What then?"

"Mrs. Grimes I will promise you Carl will make it here alive."

* * *

RainbowKissez101: hope you enjoy this :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die?  
**

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc)  
**

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Save the Last 0ne: Knowing the Truth Behind the Murderer

Shane got back to the farm with a hurt leg causing him limp most of the time. Beth and Maggie check to see there were any bites or scratches. After that Maggie informed him it was just a sprint ankle; that he shouldn't walk on it too much.

Later, Shane told us he successful got the supplies Carl needs for his surgery, and everyone praised him even Lori. However he did mention that Otis didn't make it.

I wonder why? That bastard shot Otis in the leg and let those flesh eating monkeys devour him alive. But of course he didn't tell them that. He said Otis acted heroically, letting the walkers get him so he could escape out of there alive.

_'Lair!'_ I thought harshly.

Shane was giving me nervous glances when he was telling his story. Apparently I've been glaring at him with daggers the whole time since he return without Otis. Fear the glare Shane! Fear it!

He was standing next to the truck, keeping some far distance from me as possible.

I sighed.

What am I going to do? Especially with all the information I know. Should I tell them what will happen; like the barn, Shane, or the farm is going to be overrun by zombs. If I did that would the storyline change for the comic and the show? Would something worst happen? Like all of them would be killed?

I let out a exhale. Then again if I warn Rick and Shane about the deer, Carl would never have been shot. But they wouldn't have met Otis and Hershel or know about the farm. Then again maybe if I did mention something then they would turn back to the highway and keep moving. Would they somehow find the farm another way? Going down the road and spotting it?

Again I sighed. Starting to get another headache from all this thinking. I shouldn't really do that.

Hershel walks out on to the porch with the news about how the surgery went.

"He's stabilized." he announced.

All of us gave out a relief. Lori was almost in tears.

"I have no words." she said in enjoy that her son was going to make it!

"I don't neither. I wish I did." he said. "I'd tell Patricia about Otis."

Everyone got awkwardly silent. Mostly Shane.

Rick was the first to speak. "You go to Carl." he tells Lori when he turns to her.

She nods.

He turns back to Hershel before saying, "And I'll go with Hershel."

Him and Rick walk back in the house to tell Patricia the bad news. Everyone follows inside, Lori glancing at Shane giving him a nod before walking inside.

* * *

I was right behind Lori when we enter the living room, leading to the dining room and leading to the kitchen; where we saw Patricia broke into sobs.

Poor woman, she just lost her husband. I can't imagine what she's going through.

The screen door creaks open, Shane limping inside. I gave him the scariest glare I could muster. He did this to her! What a kind of person kills a poor woman's husband. Shane Walsh I assume.

He leaves and goes in the room where Carl is.

I go in the kitchen; where Patricia was still crying for the lost of her husband. This woman is going to need all the comfort she can get... Until Shane's secret is revealed.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: sorry this was a short chapter lol but don't worry the next chapter will be longer i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die?  
**

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc)  
**

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter four: Cherokee Rose: Bastard Stuck in a Well

The next day Glen, T-Dog, Beth, Jimmy, Shane and Me were building Otis' grave; for Patricia. Although we didn't get his body because the zombs basely devoured him. So it was a waste of time to get the remains. But we still wanted to give him a proper funeral. Kindof like an urn ceremony only without the ashes or the jar.

I heard a motorcycle going along with other two vehicles. The rest of the group must've arrived. I could see them driving towards the house from a distance.

_'Well I guess Daryl here.'_ I thought with a smirk.

* * *

We met up the rest of the group when they parked their vehicles in front of the house.

"Is Carl okay?" Carol asked when she saw us.

"He's already. He's still recovery from the surgery last night." I informed her.

She notices me, knowing I'm not a familiar face. "Do you live here?"

I laughed lightly, "No, I just came in like Rick and Shane did."

"Really?" she says, "Did they find you in the woods?"

"Sorta, but it's more like I found them instead." I admitted.

Carol's eyebrows shot up. "Did you see a girl? A twelve year old girl? She's missing!" she demands, but it was more like pleading.

Sophia. I completely forgot about her. I've been so wrapped up with Carl and Shane's B.S I forgot about her. Maybe she was still alive somewhere in the woods... Or she might be in the barn with the rest of the walkers, zombified herself.

I was about to respond when Hershel and Rick walked out on to the porch, meeting us and rest of the group.

"How is he?" Dale asks, since he was the last to get out of the RV so he didn't hear me.

"He'll pull through." Lori told him. "Thanks to Hershel and his people-"

"And Shane." Rick added. "We would have lost Carl if it wasn't for him."

I rolled my eyes.

Yes, he did save Carl but he had to kill a person to save another.

Dale hugs Rick in relief along with Carol who hugs Lori and Andrea and T-Dog.

"We were so worried." Carol said to Lori.

"It was an accident, that's all. Just a stupid accident."

* * *

Beth placed a rock on Otis' grave looking sorta like a mini tomb.

"Bless it be God," Hershel began the bible verse as we gather around. "Our Father and thy Lord and our Jesus Christ. Praise thee and the gift of our beloved Otis and for his sparred years and where his abundant of character. Otis who gave his life for of child and now more than ever our most precious asset. We thank you God for the peace and joy. He died as he lived and grace." he finishes.

I glance at Shane few times, noticing he looked out of place. I  
guess his conscience is bitching him out.

"Shane." Hershel spoke up. "Will you speak for Otis?"

The guilt must be killing him.

"I can't..." he whispers.

"You were the last one with him to share his final moments." Patricia sniffs tears in her eyes.

I patted her back giving her a comfort.

"Please, I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning."

Shane looks at her in sorrow.

"We were about done..." he begins." Our ammo was low. It was bad. My leg all swollen up. 'We got to save the boy' that was what he said. He gave me his backpack. 'run!' he said 'I'll cover you.' when I looked back..." he trails off, making me feels nervous.  
He limps over to the tomb, "if not for Otis." he picks up a rock.  
"I'd never made it out alive. That goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both..." he finished his final words before placing a rock on the tomb.

He looks at Patricia; who was weeping.

* * *

We all gather around the hood of one the vehicles, trying to figure out where to look for Sophia.

Maggie comes along bringing a map. "County serva map. Shows treans." she says, spreading the paper over the hood showing the landscape in this area.

"We can finally get this thing organized." Rick says. "We'll grit the whole area and start searching in teams."

"Not you or today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking in five minutes before passing out."

I walked off feeling like shit. I know what will happen to Sophia and even if we found her, she's probably a zomb.

I huff. 'What am I going to do?'

I let out a frustrated grunt.

Glenn noticed me acting annoyed.  
"Are you okay?" he asks, while he sets up the tents up. Out of the entire group I have to say Glenn was the sanest... Well besides Dale.

"Define okay?" I questioned, crutch down glaring at a small rock. I hate this; I miss my bed, my shampoo and my TV. It's been a few days since I showered and I smell gross. Maybe I should ask Maggie to go bathe, then it might lighten my mood instead of being pissed at a damn rock.

Glenn smiles, "Whatever it is, you'll live."

"Ha! Not unless a flesh eating monkey come gets me first." I pouted.

"'Flesh eating monkey'. Really?" he laughs.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly say you get tired of calling those zombies 'Walkers'." I air quoted.

"Hey it's better than saying zombies." he grins.

I sat on my butt, "Yeah I guess you're right."

He put the pole in the sleeve before raising the tent up. "Come on and help me. You gotta make yourself useful, Val."

I rolled my eyes before standing back up. "Besides duct taping you to a tree... Than yes." I teased.

* * *

We got all the poles in the sleeves and hammer the tent in place before standing it up.

Maggie walked over checking Glenn out.

"I heard your fast on your feet to get in and out of places."

Glenn giving her a confused look.

"Got a pharmacy run. You in?"

"Uh," was the only thing he could say?

"Yeah! He'll love to come with you." I chirp in.

Glenn looks at me confuse and then back to her.

"Miss, what's the water situation here?" Dale asks.

"Go five miles off of our land it goes directly to our wells. Well # 2 is over there." she points the direction of the well. "We use it on the cattle, it's pure,  
Take what you need. There's a  
Carton containers and generator." she looks at Glenn. "I'll go set up your horse." she told him before leaving.

And out of all of that the only thing he got of that was, "horse?"

* * *

Glenn and I got the tent up before Maggie came back. He was now looking for her through with pair of binoculars.

"Hello farmer's daughter." he mutters.

"Checking her out." I said. Popping out of nowhere.

He jumped. "Val don't do that."

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Sorry I interrupted your drooling feast." I smiled.

He glares at me then wipes his chin to check for spit.

Lori came up to us.

"Hi," she greets us, handing him a piece of paper. "Here a list."

He takes it before she hands him another.

"And... There's one more item, I wrote it down separately it personal, could we be real discreet about."

I raise an eye brow.

"Sure." he says reading what it is. "Ummm... What is it?"

"Kindof missed the whole discreet thing." she smiles and walks away.

"Right, um," he stops her. "I just need to know where I find it."

"Try the feminine hygiene section."

I looked at the item and huff annoyed. "I better come along since I have idea where it might be." I suggested.

Lori nods to me in agreement. "Perfect she'll go with you."

"But- I uhhh-"

I looked at him. "Go ask Maggie, your burning daylight."

"Uh, okay I'll be right back." he told me.

When I watched him go up to Maggie and talk to her I then turn to Lori.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded; hold the piece of paper in my hand.

"It's nothing." she respond.

She did not just tell me that. She was pregnant! I've known it the whole time. And now she's telling me it nothing? That's bull!

"Lori this is not nothing!" I exclaimed. " You're excepting or you wouldn't have this on here in the first place!"

"I didn't mean that. I just meant it wasn't your business."

"None of my business? So basely carrying a baby who might be the child of your husband or your little boyfriend Shane?"

"How do you know that?" she snaps.

Crap I forgot none of them know about the series.

"I know alot of things." I stated calmly. "Somethings I don't even wanna know."

Lori watches me horrified. "Don't tell Rick. Let's just keep it between us-"

"Don't forget Glenn... Basely he's in the know. But minus the whole who's the baby's daddy and etc. I'd count him too."

"Alright Glenn. Please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready to Rick yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Lori, it's your funeral... Literally." I whisper the last part.

Lori looked sick and I just left.

Glenn ran up to me saying, "Your good." he announced. "But Dale says there's something in the well. So we gotta take care of that."

"Wonderful, just peachy." I said sarcastically.

* * *

We went to the well Dale said was polluted. There was wooden board over the top to keep animals falling in. However it looked like something cause a hole on the board. This thing had to be hundred pounds to break that sucker.

I looked down inside to see the fattiest and ugliest zombie I've came across with ever!

"Fantastic." I mutter sarcastically. "Another one. Ugh! These things are like rats. No matter how much you try to avoid them, they somehow come out of nowhere like rats."

"Yeah really." T-Dog agreed.

"How long you think it's been down there?" Glenn asks.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea commented.

"We can't leave it in there. Who knows what else is doing in there." Lori says.

"We gotta get it out." Shane stated.

"Easy, put a bullet in its head." T-Dog says.

"Whoa, whoa guys. No." Maggie claimed.

"Why not?" Glenn wondered. "It's a good plan."

"It's a stupid plan." Andrea snapped. "That thing hasn't already contaminated the water yet and blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"Yeah she's right," Shane agreed. "We can't risk it."

"So we catch it alive?" T-Dog mutters.

"First we need bait." Shane announces.

"How we do that?" Glenn wonders.

Oh honey, I bet he wishes he didn't ask.

* * *

Plan A was to get a rope. Long enough for the well, so we bait the zomb out of the well. But it wasn't taking the raw piece of meat we sent down there.

"He's not going for it." Dale stated.

"It can't handle kick and scream when you try to eat it." T-Dog said with slight sarcastic in his voice.

"Let's try it. There's a reason why the dead didn't come back to life to start raiding out cabinets." Lori said.

"We need live bait." Andrea suggested.

Immediately she and the rest of us look at Glenn.

[click]

So after plan A failed we decide to go with plan B; live bait. And guess who the bait is.

"Did I mention I like your new haircut? You have a fairly good shape head." Glenn trying to be a suck-up while Shane was tying the rope firmly on his body.

"Glenn quit sucking-up! You're not getting out of this one." I ordered.

"Then why don't you do this? You're skinny enough." he argued.

I laughed. "Sorry I'm skin and bones over here. There's no way that walker going find me yummy. But you look more apprizing than me. You're basely a heart-attack in a pan." I smiled; it sounded like I just called him fat but trusts me that was a compliment. And I wasn't lying the only meat I have is my ass and boobs. There both not huge like plastic surgery huge but I have to say there average.

"Don't worry about it bud. We'll going get you out in one piece."  
Shane assured him.

"Living piece.' Living part is important.'" Glenn corrected. "Nice and slow please."

"Sure anything for you." I smirked; somehow I find this rather amusing.

We got the rope ready to lower Glenn in.

"You people are crazy." Maggie points out

_'Yeah really. Now she's starting to realize it.'_ I thought.

"You want it out of your well or not?" Shane says.

"Keep an eye on there, Maggie." Dale tells her.

She walks over and watches while Glenn goes down.

"Doing okay?" she asks.

"Doing great." he assured her. "Living the dream." he mutters the last part.

We lowered him more when Maggie told us to do.

Suddenly the pump; the rope was tied on fell over almost completely off the wood. Everyone was freaking out, pulling Glenn back up before the pump gives out. It comes apart; Shane and T-Dog fell to keep the rope lowing more than it already has.

Together we pulled the rope when we were at the edge. We finally got our balance after what felt like hours and pulling him back up.

Glenn was far up enough to pull himself out.

I ran over to him panting, "Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah." he respond.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale mumbles.

Glenn just grinned. "Says you." standing up handing Dale the rope.

There was a tug and Dale grip it fast; going towards the well to see it was wrapped around the zomb's neck.

"Glenn you lucky son of a bitch, great job!" I cheered.

[click]

We pull the rope together, trying to drag the damn thing out. Jeez this thing was heavier than I thought. It maximally weight 240 pounds at my best guess.

"Come guys pull!"

"Shane if you don't shut up I'll personally make you my target patience." I threaten.

Even with the horse was helping us pull the bastard out and it was still too heavier. When I get done with this I will personally kill this walker myself.

It was half way out of the well until T-Dog told us it was stuck. And just like that the bottom half was ripe apart, falling back into the well.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, punching the ground.

"I guess we can seal off this well." Dale referred, since the water was officially and 100 percent contaminated.

"Might be a good idea." Shane agreed.

"So what we do-" Andrea was cut off when T-Dog swung his bat on the damn zomb's head, obvious killing it instantly.

"Hey! T-Dog!" I screamed.

He stops and looked at me. "What?"

"You killed it! I wanted to take a swing!"

T-Dog hands me the bat. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I held the bat firmly before smash it on the leftovers of the head five times viciously then the stomach and the neck. I actually enjoyed it I don't know that makes me sounds psycho murderer like 'Jason' but it wouldn't be so bad if he was in our group. Did I just count myself in the group?

Oh well doesn't matter.

I took my last swing before T-Dog says, "Looks like this girl has a temper."

I handed him the bat, "You know it." I confirmed. Then walked towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Dale asks.

"Going to take a shower." I shout, not looking back.

[click]

After my shower Beth gave me some of Maggie's clothes to borrow, since the only clothes I have was the ones I wore for the last few days.

I changed into a pale light green short sleeve shirt with a V cut, showing some cleavage and a pair of blue short jeans. I put my shoes on before I met up with Maggie and Glenn already on their horse.

I rode with Maggie because I think it'll be weird to ride with Glenn. Sending wrong messages to everyone.

"Yeah, normally is that kind of thing I do on my own. Solo."

I rolled my eyes.

Glenn was trying to impress Maggie with danger. Typical man.

"I'm a loner." he continues. But Maggie doesn't seem too impressed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." she responds.

"I saw the look on your face back at the well. Never seen one up close before?"  
He asks, "I guess it's kindof a shock. You know being on the road we've seen a lot. I guess you got a little numb to it."

"Well... I guess so." she replies.

I got off the horse and walked inside the store. Everything was almost bare off the shelves and alot of stuff was scatter.

I search where the feminine row was at and saw Glenn.

"Here." I handed him the item that was on Lori's other list.

"What you got?" Maggie asks, when she came back.

Glenn panic and put the thing his bag quickly grab something else.

"nothing-just general stuff." he says now playing cool.

"Condoms?" she asks in disbelief. "You got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Me-no-no." he stuttered.

"You're a really confident guy."

"No," he protested. "No-no-no I wasn't-I would never-"

"So is there something wrong with me?"

"No- I- uh- Val help me here." he plead

I sigh. "Sorry Glenn you're on your own." I said, "I'm going back the to the farm. I'll see you then."

"You can't just leave me?" Glenn exclaimed.

"I can and I am." I winked at him. Exiting the store.

* * *

Before I rode back to the farm, I made a quick stop by the food market. Getting can food, jerky, 'lady napkins' and cosmetic supplies. I was surprise I didn't see any zombs there.

I rode towards where we made camp. And smiled. "Carol, look what I have."

She walks over to me handing her a bag.

"What Val?"

Yeah even Carol is calling me Val, bonus!

"Look and see."

She opens the bag to find canned food and jerky. She smiles and puts the food where we keep the supplies at.

"Don't you love me?" I smiled. "And I got shampoo."

"Val you something else." she commented.

"You make it sound like a bad thing?"

"No not at all." she smiles.

[click]

I helped Carol with dinner and washed the dishes in the RV.

I looked out the window and saw Glenn and Maggie return from their trip to the store. I could see he had a grin on his face.

So he got some huh? I guess it was going to happen even if I was there or not.

I giggled.

Hershel greeted his daughter back while Lori made her way to Glenn. I told her when I got back I gave her 'item' to him. So she had to wait until he got back.

I relaxed at the small table, then Daryl came in.

"Hey Daryl," I greeted. "Did you find anything?" I whispered the last part.

"No." he reply. Walking to where Carol was.

"I wanted it to be nice for her."

"I thought I walk in the wrong place." Daryl joked.

I could see him place a white flower in a beer bottle for a vase.

"A flower?" she questions.

"Cherokee rose," he corrected," The story is when American soldiers were moving Indians out of their land; trail of tears. Cherokee mothers cry so much for losing their little ones on the way. Exposure, disease, starvation... Lot of them just... So the elders say a prayer, asked for a sign up lift the mothers' spirits. It was strength and hope. The next day on this road started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not a fool that flowers aren't blooming for my brother... But I believe this one for your little girl."

He turns to leave then he stops, "She going to like it here." he says before exiting the RV.

_'I guess the tough guy has a soft side?' _I smiled.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: like i promised lol this chapter was really long, hope you guys enjoyed this review please :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter five: Chupacabra: I Should of Stopped Her

"Val...Val" I heard someone call my name, shaking me lightly. "Val...Val..."

"No Leo...I don't wanna go to work." I groaned, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Val!" I heard someone shout.

I jumped out of my skin accidentally rolling off my bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You wouldn't wake up so I had to shake you to get a respond out of you." Carol apologized.

I blushed. "No it's not your fault." I reassure, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. "My dad says I sleep like a cinder block."

She smiles, "That explains a lot."

I sat up, straighten out. "Do you need anything? Or do you just like waking me up early?"

"It's almost 11 and yes I do." she steps out and me following behind her. "I need help with hanging clothes up to dry and wash some dishes."

I nod. "Yeah sure, I can help. But first I gotta change." I said looking down at the oversize T-shirt Patricia let me borrow. It was one of Otis' old shirts. I looked like a little kid wearing this.

"Alright. I'll be here." she says.

"'Kay I see you in a couple minutes." I saluted.

I went back in my tent which I share with Daryl. Speaking of Daryl I haven't seen him since I went to bed. Probably got up early to search for Sophia. Hope he's okay.

After Glenn and Maggie 'came back from the pharmacy' Maggie stopped by the good will store to get me some new clothes. I figure Maggie only did it because she didn't want me borrowing her clothes anymore but I was still grateful through.

I changed into a wavy dark purple shirt that exposes my shoulders and pair of blue jeans shorts. I slipped my shoes on and stepping outside of the tent, making my way over to Carol.

I hang the clothes on the line; that Carol and me set up.

"Who's Leo by the way?"

I flinched almost dropping the shirt I was holding. "w-what?"

"Leo, you were saying some guy named Leo in your sleep." she told me.

"Oh, h-he was my roommate back where I come from. We worked the same place... And oh did I mention he was my supervisor."

Carol chuckles, "That must've been interesting?"

I groan in frustration, "The opposite of interesting." I stated. "He would wake me up three hours early! Right after he woke me up he goes back to bed to sleep another hour, ugh!"

Carol contrives to chuckle at my story. "Well I can understand why. It took me twenty minutes to get you up."

I rolled my eyes, "You make it sound like a job." I mutter.

"It kindof was."

Believe it or not Carol is the only one I told about where I came from and surprisingly she believes me. I don't know if she pretending just so I can shut up but if she was she's a pretty good actress.

"So anything new came out in your world?" she asks, starting a new conversion.

I pin a pair of pants on the line before answering. "yeahhhh, some strawberry cake dessert that came out a month ago in this cafe right next the video store we work in."

"That must be nice to walk over there on your lunch break. It saves gas money." she folds a blanket.

I snorted. "What break?" I say hanging one of T-Dog shirts. "My boss was so cheap he wouldn't let us take a lunch break..." I trail off, putting my finger on my lips in wonder. "On the other hand you could... Unless you wanted to get fired."

Carol looks at me funny. "What kind of manger is that?"

"A crappy one." I say in a sarcastic tone.

Carol sighs.

We still pin the Laundry up until Lori walk to us.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I smiled.

"Thanks. I can't believe I slept in" she replied, before pitching in to help us.

"You must have needed it. Feeling all right?" Carol asks.

"You should've waked me up for laundry day." Lori mumbles.

"I can mange. I had an idea to run by you." Carol announced.

"Yeah, what's that?" Lori reply.

"That big kitchen they have. Wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again." she started. "Maybe we all pitched in to cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight."

Lori looks at her before she says. "Kindof looking for things to keep my mind occupied."

"After everything they done for us seems to be the least we can do. "

"You want to extend the invitation?" Carol suggest. "Feel more right coming from you."

"How so?" Lori questions.

"You Rick's wife." she admits, " Makes you our first lady."

"Morning guys." Rick greeted with Shane right by his side "Let's get going. We got a lot of ground to cover."

I chuckled.

It's like Rick is Batman and Shane is Robin.

I saw everyone who was looking for Sophia gather around the map which was on the hood of the vehicle. I then noticed Daryl was putting on his shirt on like a jacket. I guess he didn't wonder far.

* * *

Lori went to go get water for soup. Glenn was there keeping me company until she gets back.

"sooo..." I started, "Did she slap you after I left."

Obviously he knew who I meant because he began to grin.

"So you got some?" I asked.

"I can't kiss and tell." he replies, acting cool.

I rolled my eyes. "Glenn I can read you like a book. There's no way you wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't."

He frowns, "Is it that obvious?"

I got up. "To me; yes but to her daddy; no. If you're not carefully you'll be finding yourself in a gunshot wedding." I smirk evilly to him when I saw his face turn horrified of the thought of Hershel having a gun pressed against his back while he says 'I do'.

"You don't think Hershel will do that? Right?" he asks.

I sigh dramatically, "I don't know, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna find out."

Lori comes back with a bucket of water, Glenn follows her.

"None of your business, Glenn." Lori told him.

"Your pregnant." he stated.

She turns to look at him after she sets the bucket down.

"You can't tell anyone." she pleaded. "Okay?"

Glenn looks behind her, she turns to see Rick and Shane came back from the search. She faces him again.

Glenn looked dumbfounded. "You haven't told him yet?"

Lori tucks some hair behind her ear her expression looking anxious. Glenn walks away.

I narrow my eyes at this when I saw Rick come up to her seeming sorta pissed.

* * *

The girls were getting dinner started in Hershel's kitchen. But I on the other hand was making ice tea. Maggie froze some water over night and all I had to do was crush the ice and put it in the pitcher.

I pour two glasses for Dale and Andrea. They've been outside all afternoon. I just thought maybe they were like some refreshments.

I carried the drinks out until I almost bump into Hershel.

"Excuse me Hershel." I apologize, walking passed him and going outside.

[click]

"Hey Andrea." I greeted.

"What are you doing here Val?" she asked, looking down at me while she was on top of the RV.

Glenn comes out of the RV followed by Dale; who look like he was trying to stop him for something. "What's this?" he asks.

"Just brought some iced tea for both of you." I said handing him his glass. "I figure since you've been in the blistering heat I thought you might enjoy this."

"This is very nice of you. Thank you Val."

Yeah, just got Dale to call me Val. Sweet!

"Thanks." Andrea thanked after I gave hers. Yeah I was surprise I didn't spill any of it while I was climbing the latter.

"You're welcome," I said. "I better get back to the house. We're cooking dinner for Hershel and his family."

"That's good idea." Dale smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I waved then turned to walk back.

"Walker! Walker!" I heard Andrea shout.

I instantly stop in my tracks turning around.

"Is it just the one?" Rick asks.

Andrea used her binoculars. "I bet I can nail it from here."

"No! No!" Rick protest. "Andrea put the gun down."

All the guys got the weapons making their way to the walker. But it wasn't a walker. It was Daryl. Exhausted and hurt.

"You best let us handle this." Shane suggest, holding a pick axe.

"No!" I cried. "No guys! It's not a walker! It's-" I was cut off.

"Hold up Shane. Hershel doesn't want nothing to do with walkers." Rick reminded.

"What for? We got it cover." Shane reassured his friend.

Rick curse, running inside of the RV and quickly came back out with his pistol in his hand.

"Rick!" I called. But he didn't hear me. I had to stop them. I had to stop anyone to hurt Daryl.

"Andrea! Don't shoot! That's not a walker!" I shouted running towards the guys to catch up.

"What?" Andrea questioned.

[click]

"Guys! Don't hurt him!" I shouted, when I finally caught up with them.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked.

"It's about time you pointed that gun at me at my head." Daryl said. "You won't pull the trigger or what?"

Rick withdraw his weapon after everyone relaxed.

I sigh with relief. "That was close."

Suddenly there was a gunshot making Daryl clasp.

"No!" Rick cried. "No!"

[click]

I jump to Daryl's side examining his wound. The bullet just passed the side of his head.

Rick was relief he was still alive.

Dale and Andrea came running.

"Oh my god!" Andrea exclaimed, "oh my god, is he dead?!"

"Andrea! I told you not to shoot! And now look! You almost killed him!" I screamed. She should've listened to me. But no, she just went ahead and tries to shoot Daryl even though I told her not too. Damn it I hate it when these people don't listen to me!

"Don't worry Valerie, he's alive. That's all it matters."

I hate it when Rick stick up for people's bullshit. For crying out loud even he told her not too. Isn't he not least pissed at her?

"What the hell happen? He's wearing ears!" Glenn pointed out.

Rick rips the 'necklace of ear' off his neck.

"Let's keep that to ourselves." Rick ordered as him and Shane drags Daryl back to the house.

"Guys! Is this Sophia's?" T-Dog asked holding out a doll.

* * *

Hershel patched up Daryl while he explained what happen when he was searching for Sophia.

At least they had a clue she was there.

I sigh.

But who am I kidding. She's probably in the barn already.

I saw Carol come in. "Dinner's ready." she announced. "You need food. You haven't had anything all day."

It was true. I haven't but I've been to upset with the whole Daryl almost getting killed thing today. I mean I know he'll be okay but I didn't try hard enough to stop Andrea. Maybe I should have stay with Dale and her. Enough to convince her she didn't need to waste bullets on somebody who isn't a zomb. But there's no way she'll believe me. She'll think I'm crazy. Would it be enough it if I stayed instead running after the guys? I don't know. Maybe.

"No thanks. I'm not feeling good right now."

"Are you sick?" she asks.

I shook my head. "No just nerves."

"Alright then, I'll save a plate for you when you start to feel better."

I nod.

Then she left.

[click]

I knocked on the door twice.

"Yeah?" Daryl answered.

I enter the room and saw his forehead was bandage. This makes me smile a little.

"What's that smirk for?" Daryl questions.

I walk over to him. "Oh nothing, just admiring your bandanna." I flick him on the forehead.

"Shut up I don't need your bullshit anyways." Daryl muttered. "So spit it out. I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way up here to compliment on my bandages."

I sigh taking a seat next to the bed.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized.

His eyebrows borrow. "For what?"

"For what happen with the whole Andrea shooting you thing. I should've stay to stop her. I couldn't forgive myself if you got killed."

"It's cool. She was just doing what was right. Besides she probably wouldn't listened you when the group might be in danger."

I sigh heavy. "At least you're understanding. Andrea probably feels like utter shit right now."

Then we heard a knock. Carol opens the door with a tray of food and a glass of I think is juice.

"How you feeling?" she says, laying the tray on the nightstand.

"As good as I look." he replied.

"I brought you some dinner. You must be starving."

I stood up about to left. "I guess I feel my appetite is coming back." I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daryl."

I closed the door going into the kitchen to eat my supper carol saved for me.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: review please and you get chapters much quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter six: Secrets: Before the Chaos Begins

I yawned. "Dang today is so boring."

"With you on that." T-Dog agreed.

I let another yawn. I was laying on the grass nothing to do than help Carol around. But she said she had everything under control.

Glenn comes over with a basket full of peaches.

"Dale here's some peaches for ya."

"Hmm, thank you."

He gave one for T-Dog and gave another to me.

"I guess I should get Daryl one too." I muttered. "He needs fruit in his diet."

I yawned again, so did T-Dog.

"Sup." he greeted Glenn.

"Nothing." he respond quickly. "Nothing, why?"

I squirt my eyes at him. "You sound like you did something you weren't supposed to do."

"n-no! Uh...uh... Nothing." he stuttered then left.

I raise an eyebrow. "That was weird?"

"No kidding?" Dale muttered.

* * *

I step inside the tent finding Daryl lying on his bed, poking a few holes with one of his arrows-I mean 'bullets' in the tent.

"If you keep doing that, there's a sure way bugs can crawl in." I pointed out.

"So, what it to ya?" he mutters, turning the bullet in his hand to keep him entertained.

I smiled. "Just stating the obvious."

It got awkwardly quiet. Damn it, I hate silence. I never did well with it. It just gave me the chance to over think things. And we all know that's not good for me.

"I got you a peach." I spoke up, remember why I came here in the first place.

I hand him the fruit.

"Oh, thanks." he mutter.

It got quiet again. Ugh!

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need water? New bandages? Something?" I asked.

He spins the weapon in his hand before replying. "I'm good, Val. I can take care of myself." he assured.

"I feel somewhat responsible to what happen to you. I have to at least do something for you?" I protested.

"It's fine." he says. "It wasn't your fault when Andrea was trying to protect the group. I would have done the same."

I sigh heavy, "Your more understanding than I give you credit for." I mutter to myself.

I heard someone stepping in and saw Andrea. Speak of the devil.

"Am I interrupting something?" Andrea asked.

"No," I stood up, "I was about to leave."

I turn to face him. At least his color is back. He was so pale when we brought him to the house.

"I'll see you later Darry-boy." I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever smartass."

I laughed, leaving Andrea with Daryl.

* * *

I walked to Glenn and Lori; who look like they're having a private conversation.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing." Glenn quickly answered.

I rolled my eyes. "It's alright, I know."

Glenn looked dumbfounded. "You told her and not Rick?"

Dang Lori look kindof stress out. I feel bad for the woman.

"No, I just figured it out. Since you didn't know what exactly it was on the list until I handed to ya in the pharmacy." I explained.

"Oh," was all he said.

"You better tell them Lori or there's going to be a nasty fight when they find out themselves." I warned her.

She looked at me in horror. She knew I was right but knowing her, she probably wait at last minute until Rick finds the abortion pills.

I walked off taking a bite of my peach.

* * *

Rick and Shane took Carl to gun practice. Even Patricia, Beth and Jimmy went too.

I was surprised I didn't hear Hershel protest about this but I guess he knew they had to protect themselves one way or another.

I saw the others came back. T-Dog ruffled Carl head.

"How did he do?" I asked.

"He did pretty well for a newbie." T-Dog informed.

Carl smiles proud of himself for doing so well.

"I'm proud of you, Sneak." I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Sneak?" T-Dog questions.

"Short for sneaky-ass." I defined.

"So you heard what happen? Did you?" T-Dog says.

I smirked. "Heard? I was there when he took it." I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't tell Rick."

I chuckled. "I warn him he'll get catch." I look at Carl. "Didn't I?"

"yeah." he says lazily.

I started to give him a noogie. "You should listen to me, Sneak."

"Okay, okay. I'll listen next time." he mutters.

"No you won't."

Carl's laughs. "You're right. I won't."

"You little punk." I teased, giving him another noogie.

[click]

I went to go get water so I could wash my clothes.

"Hey!" Maggie shouted. She stomping over to Lori, looking pissed off than ever.

"We got your stuff!"

"Maggie, hang on please." Glenn was catching up to her.

Lori glances around, seeing if anyone else was there close to her.

"C-come on in here." Lori gesture in her tent.

"I've got your special deliver right here." she spat, throwing objects on the table. "We got your lotion, conditioner, your soap opera digest-"

"Maggie-"

"Next time you want something get it your damn self! We're not your errand boys!"

Maggie was piss. She made me look like an angel when I'm on 'Nigeria falls' if you know what I mean?

"I-"

Maggie swapped a pack off the ground throwing it at Lori.

"Here's you abortion pills." she stomped out.

Both Glenn and Lori were speechless. That girl can definitely blow up on a bitch.

I rolled my eyes. This is when everything gets chaotic.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: hope you enjoyed this lol please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter seven: Pretty Much Dead Already: Reality Is Kicking In!

Carol was cooking eggs, Andrea was sharpening her knife and the rest of us were eating.

It was quiet and a little awkward. Ugh! It was annoying. I still can't stay the silence.

"Um guys?" Glenn called getting our attention. "So..."

"Spit it out. We don't have all day." I said, putting a spoonful of eggs in my mouth.

"The barn is full of walkers." he blurted out.

I immediately spat out the eggs almost hitting Andrea.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

* * *

We all gather at the barn, investigating. Shane peaks inside, seeing zombs stumbling around. Suddenly a zomb appears looking right at him.

He walks away confirmed that flesh eating monkeys were inside the barn. Dang this sucks. Not only zombs are inside, Sophia would be in there by now.

Ugh this is so irritating.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this." Shane muttered.

"I'm not. We're guest here, this isn't our land." Rick reminded.

"God there's a lot!" Shane yelled.

"Lower your voice." Glenn warned.

"We can't just swipe this under the rug." Andrea advised.

"It ain't right."

"We got to go in there, and make things right. Or we just gotta go." Shane said, putting his cap on. "We've been talking about this for a long-"

"We can't go." Rick stopped.

"Why?" Shane questioned.

"'Cause my daughter is still out there." Carol spoke up.

Shane looks at her in disbelief. "Okay..." he rubs his face."I think it's time we all just consider the other possibles-"

"We're not leaving Sophia behind!" Rick stated.

"We're close to finding this girl." Daryl joined in. "We found the damn doll a few days ago."

"That's a doll. You found a doll!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Daryl argued walking forward towards Shane.

But Rick stops him.

Shane kept going on and on about how if she was still alive then why haven't we found her. But I have to say this, Shane did make a good point. If Sophia is alive then we would have found her sooner. And we haven't.

Suddenly Daryl tried to hit Shane for something he said I didn't catch. Everyone kept the men apart in case of a fight broke out.

Rick pushes Shane away. "Back off!" he shouts.

"Get your hands off of me." Shane warned.

"Just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out. "

"What are you going to figure out?!" Shane yelled.

"Enough." Lori ordered, stopping him.

"We're going to stay; we're going to clear this barn. I'm going to talk him into. This is his land." he pointed out.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people." Dale spoke up.

Rick looks at him.

"Sick people. His wife, his step-son."

"You knew?" Rick asks.

"Yes. I talked to Hershel."

"And you wait tonight?" Shane asked.

"I thought we live one more night and we did." Dale admits. "I was waiting for this morning but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"This man is crazy. He personally thinks Hershel saved our lives!"

Rick trying to reason with him while he was yelled causing the zombs to push against the barn doors. Making all the women take a step back.

I instantly cling to Daryl's arm, causing him to glance at me. I didn't pay attention to this since I was scared at the zombs desperately try to get out.

* * *

We all decide to guard the barn until Rick can convince Hershel to kill all the flesh eating monkeys inside.

Shane volunteered for the first watch; leaving the rest of us going back to camp.

I was leaning against a tree close to me and Daryl's tent, biting my nails. I did this when I get nervous. Especially today I was. I knew about the barn the whole time but I didn't think Glenn would announce the bad news sooner.

Daryl passes me, noticing I've been acting weird since this morning after the whole concept.

"You okay?" he asks, raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm..." I hummed.

"You not acting like your-smartass-self." he pointed out.

Normally I would say something back but I was too freaked out from the reality of how dangerous this place is to even care.

He sighs laying his crossbow down. He grabs my wrist getting my attention.

"Don't worry Rick will convince Hershel to kill those walkers in the barn." he reassured.

I frowned. "No he won't. It's like Dale said those zombs used to be his family and sees them all sick. The only reason he's keeping them in the barn in case a cure is made." I whispered.

"He's crazy!" he hissed. "There's no way those things are people anymore!"

"I know but it makes me sad he doesn't see these things are dangerous... It's like the food chain changed dramatically... We're on the bottom and zombies are on top."

"Val your over thinking this whole thing too much." he said.

My voice began to crackle. "No, I'm not. You know I'm right."

He took hold of my shoulders. "Val! Everything will be alright. Rick will get Hershel to agree to kill those walkers and let us stay here with him and we'll find Sophia end of story. So stop worrying and calm down."

"But we won't find her... Because she's dead." I whispered, feeling guilty.

Daryl shakes me firmly. "Stop!" he hissed, "You've let Shane get in your head. He's wrong! She's out there alive and I'm going to find her, one way or another."

_'But she's in the barn by now; with the zombs.'_ I thought.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Good," he muttered before handing me a knife I see him carry around. "You out of the entire group doesn't have a weapon. Not pretty smart if you ask me. You need something to protect yourself with."

I nodded, taking the weapon. "Thank you..." I whispered.

He turns to pick up his crossbow, walking off.

* * *

I sat against the RV while Glenn was on look out. I was watching the barn very intensely. Waiting if the zombs will breach somehow. Dale comes by glancing at the barn, watching Shane guard.

I knew what he was thinking. Shane was dangerous; it wasn't safe for any of us to be around him.

"Andrea's looking for you." Glenn told him.

"Thank you," he replies.

"Any chance you got another hat?" Glenn asks.

"Nope." he says, taking his hat off and throwing it to him.

Glenn caught it. " Thanks," he says before Dale went inside the RV.

A few minutes later, Andrea walks out.

"You okay?" Glenn asks Dale.

"Yeah." he answers. "Would you mind getting me some water? I just...I need a second."

"Keep watch?" Glenn asks but Dale didn't respond. "Dale?"

"Yeah... Sure..."

When Glenn goes to get Dale some water. He comes out of the RV with the bag full of guns.

"Where are you going?" I ask suddenly, making Dale jump.

"Val..." he breaths. "It's you."

"Going to hide the guns so Shane wouldn't get his hands on them?" I stood up, walking around to him.

"Don't say anything. Okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." I assured.

He nods.

"I want to come with you." I said suddenly.

Dale snaps to look at me. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I want to come with you." I repeated.

"You don't have too." Dale told me.

"But I want too." I say. "...I agree with you about Shane. He is too dangerous for the group. He doesn't need any access to the guns-or even any of the weapons in general."

Dale nods in agreement. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees."

I smiled. "Same here."

* * *

Dale and me were going to hide the guns on a tree.

I was keeping an eye out for Shane. Because knowing him he would follow us in the woods _when_ he figured out we're gone.

"This is a good hiding place." I heard someone say. "We haven't been to the swamps much, huh?"

I instantly turn around; putting out the knife Daryl gave me in a defensive position.

"Oh calm down Valerie. We're all friends here," Shane commented.

"That's what you say!" I hissed through my teeth.

"I have a few good tricks tracking skills for finding Sophia." Dale spoke up, putting the guns in a trash bag keeping them dry.

I stood closer to Dale when Shane walked over to us. I don't trust him. And I might never will. This man shed living blood and we both knew it.

"How about..." he started."Just give me that bag, huh?"

Dale looks at him straight in the eye. "I'm not going to do that."

"Yeah you are, Dale. Unless well... You do have that riffle over your shoulder."

"What are you going to do, shoot us like you did with Otis? Tell another story?" Dale asked.

"Nah man," Shane paused. "When you really look at it cool lighted day. I'm pretty much dead already...just give me the guns? Do it now."

I snickered. "Give you the guns my ass!" I exclaimed. "I know what you will do when we give them to you. Pop cap in our asses that's what!"

Shane glares at me.

"You think this going to keep us safe?" Dale questions.

"I know it is." Shane muttered.

"Rick is trying to get Hershel-" Shane cuts him off.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Give me the guns." he said again.

Dale lays the bag against the tree before pointing his riffle at him. I got my knife ready in case Shane wants to attack.

"Then I have to shoot you- to kill you, is that what it will take?" Dale warned.

Shane stares at Dale in mixture of disbelief and humor. He took a step forward. Dale grips on his gun ready to shoot him.

He kept coming forward until Dale's gun was press against his chest.

"This is what it'll take." Shane whispered.

Dale just stands there. Doing nothing, until he lowers his gun.

"This is where you belong." Dale mumbles.

"How's that?" Shane asks.

"This world; what it is now. This is where you belong." he puts the riffle over his shoulder again. "I may not have what it takes for long, but that's okay. At least I can stay a world that goes to shit. I didn't let it take me down with It." he hisses; give the bag over to Shane.

"Fair enough." was all he said before walking off.

I looked at Dale in anger, and then ran after Shane.

* * *

Damn he was faster than I thought.

He was already at the farm by five minutes before I got there.

Rick, Hershel and Jimmy were trying to herding two zombs into the barn.

I then saw the others ran towards them.

Oh shit this is when hell breaks loose.

"What the hell you doing?!" Shane yelled.

"Shane just back off." Rick warned.

"One of your people got guts?" Hershel asks, gesturing for help.

Shane went mad. He's yelling and screaming, ranting how zombs aren't sick like Hershel thinks they are. They aren't people anymore, their dead. Explaining how they kill people like Amy, Otis and they're going to kill us all.

_'This isn't good.'_ I thought.

Rick protest but Shane wouldn't listen.

"Hey Hershel can I ask you something?" he asks then pulling his gun out. "If a living breathing person do they walk away from this?!" he shoots three times at the female zomb. "Puts a few rounds in the chest, someone alive they can just take that?! Why is it still coming?!"

He shoots twice on its chest. "Its heart?! Its lungs?! Why is it still coming?!" he shoots it twice again.

"Shane! Enough!" Rick demanded.

"Your right man that is enough." Shane walks up to the zomb and shot it in the head.

It collapses. Everyone takes a step back from the scene.

"Enough! Ricks gotta find a little girl who's GONE!"

Carol stood there in shock.

"Enough! Living next to a barn full of things trying to kill us! Enough! Rick it ain't like it was before! If you wanna live?! If you wanna survive?! You got to fight for it! I'm talking about fight right here! Right now!" he ran to the barn getting the doors open.

Rick tried to get Hershel to take the zomb so he could go to Shane and reason with him. But Hershel doesn't respond.

Shane slams the pickaxe against the locks; that's keeping the barn closed.

Rick and Lori tell him to stop but he doesn't listen like the dumb shit he is.

"Don't do it!" Glenn shouts while holding Maggie.

"Rick!" Lori calls.

Rick continues to tell Shane to stop but he still doesn't listen. He got all the locks and barricading off. He prepares himself for them to come out.

Andrea, Daryl and T-Dog join him picking off zombs as soon they exit the barn.

Glenn was the last to come, shooting a few.

Shane looks at Rick shooting the zomb he was herding inside the barn and returns to fire at the rest.

"Stay back!" Rick orders Lori and Carl.

One by one they were all down.

Dale just arrived taking in the scene before him.

There was a light moan coming out of the barn. And out of shadows stumbling was…Sophia. But it wasn't Sophia it was a zomb.

We all stood there shocked. There she was, with blood and torn clothes. You could see some flesh tear on her neck. That must be where she got bite-infected.

Carol runs towards her daughter but Daryl and me quickly held her back so she won't get bit.

She sobs, calling out her daughter's name.

She stumbles towards us, walking over the dead bodies.

I stare at this, feeling totally helpless.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek then another then another until they were cascading down.

Why? Why didn't I look for her? If I looked for her when I first got to the farm, then maybe I could've found her and saved her. I'm selfish! I'm so selfish!

Carol sobs on me."I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." my voiced crackled.

Rick comes forwards raising his gun and shot her.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: hope you enjoyed it lol please review and you get chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter eight: Nebraska: Friends?

After Rick shot Sophia all you could hear was Carol's sobs.

"Don't look, go walk." Daryl told her.

I sniffed, wipe my tears away.

Carol spin around and smacked him away before running off.

Now we heard Beth cry. Jimmy held her close, comforting her for her lost.

Beth walked towards her mother's dead body.

"Shhhh, wait." Rick told her. But she pushes him off.

I sighed before running over to get the pick axe Shane used to open the doors.

I remember what will happen when Beth goes to her mother.

She pulls a dead body off of her mother's and immediately it grabbed Beth's arms.

Before she could scream. I instantly swing the axe on the side of its temples, killing it immediately.

I breathed heavy. "See...it's not your mother anymore." I said before walking off.

* * *

I walked in the RV where I found Carol.

I sat across from her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." was all she said.

It turns into awkward silence. Ugh! Silence is too much.

The door open Daryl came in. Carol glance him and didn't say anything.

May seem weird, we're silently comforting.

[click]

There was a knock and Lori came in.

"Their ready." she announced.

Carol shook her head.

"Come on." Lori says.

"Why?" Carol asks.

"That's your little girl." Daryl spoke up.

She looks at him. "That wasn't my little girl. Some other...thing... When Sophia was in the woods all this time I thought... She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago."

My stomach knotted. Guilt was slapping me like a pimp. I was the bitch and life was my pimp, it basely owns me.

Lori and Daryl left, leaving me with her.

I was about to leave too but I stopped at the door. "I'm sorry. I know that wasn't your daughter but I bet she's in a better place."

* * *

We gather at Sophia, Beth's brother and mother's graves.

After we pay our respects we left.

* * *

I help Andrea and T-Dog take care of the dead corpses.

"A few trips?" Rick asks.

"We got lucky, if anymore we could have been overrun." Andrea says, throwing the body in the back of Otis' pickup truck.

"Good thing Shane did what he did...when he did." T-Dog panted.

"You can't tell me this was right." Dale muttered.

"It wasn't right." Rick stated. "It'll cost us with Hershel."

"He's grieving, he'll come around. See we have no choice. Look I shot too it wasn't all Shane." she reassured.

I rolled my eyes. I swear every time Andrea tries to defend Shane I literally want to push her in a well... Maybe that could be arranged but that'll take too much work! Ugh! Curse my laziness!

"If there was walkers in my backyard, uh-hm." T-Dog shook his head.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't take care of the problem but creating a panic-" Lori cuts Dale off.

"There's no point of arguing about it, it's done. There's nothing we can do about it."  
Lori says.

"We got get a move on." T-Dog announced, getting inside the truck. I stepped in the passenger side while Andrea sat in the back to make sure the bodies wouldn't fall out.

"Hey!" Andrea called.

T-Dog stops the truck so Andrea could pick up a arm and throw it back on the truck.

"Alright." she said.

* * *

After we piled the bodies. Me and Andrea walked back to the house to find Beth in a comma or something.

Andrea walks over to Lori. "Her heart is racing, she's burning up. We need Hershel. He'll know what to do."

"Would you look after Carl for me?" Lori asks.

"Of course." Andrea agreed.

Shit she's going after Rick.

I saw her go outside; I followed her until she said. "Go back inside Val."

"You're going after him, aren't you?" I asked.

She stops and turns to me. "How you know that?"

"Simple you're worried about him and since we need Hershel medical expertise for his daughter, you going to ask Daryl to go into town to get them. If he says no you'll most likely go by yourself."

Her eyes looked like they're going to bug out. She knew I was right and there's no way to lie herself out of this one, especially with me.

"Don't tell anyone." she pleaded.

I sighed. "I won't but I'm going to simply warn you." I handed her a gun; that reminded me of a cowboy gun. "It's already loaded. Take it. I promise you, if you get distracted on the road you will get yourself in a car wreck and walkers will 100 percent will come to the scene." I explained.

She looked horrified at me. I think I scare her of 'what could happen' but to me it 'what will happen'.

She takes it, smiling at me. "Thank you, Val. You're a good friend."

Friend? Since when Lori and me been friends? I thought I always thought she was scared of me because I knew her secret about baby on board.

I nod still a little surprised when she said we were friends.

She walked away, towards where Daryl was now camped out.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: now review and you get chapter 9! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter nine: Triggerfinger: Captain Asshole

Dinner was ready Carl and I was setting the silverware next to the plates and glasses.

It was hard today but at least we can have a normal meal together.

"Should've been back by now." Andrea muttered.

"Hold somewhere?" Shane asked. "We head out first thing in the morning."

I took my seat next to Carl. Shane took notice that Lori wasn't here. Normally Lori would be sitting where I am but not tonight.

"Carl I want you to keep your head up. Your old man is toughest son of-"

"No cursing in this house." Patricia interrupted.

I chuckled before taking a sip of my water.

Shane gives me a glare before apologizing to Patricia.

"Lori dinner." Carol called.

"She's not there." Maggie told her.

"Where is she?" Dale asks, but sounded like a demand.

Shane looks at Carl. "When's the last time you saw your mom?"

"This afternoon." Carl answered.

"She was worried about Rick and told me to look in on Carl." Andrea informed.

"She went after him?" Dale assumed.

"She didn't say that." Andrea defends.

"She got to be somewhere." Shane got up and walking off. Carl follows and so did the rest of the group leaving me sipping my water the whole time since the conversation started. I wanted to say something but saying too much will have a dramatic effect on the series. So I was careful what I should or shouldn't say.

[click]

After a few minutes I decide to help find Lori even though it was pointless since she went after Rick and others.

"She's not at the barn." Shane announced.

"I checked the yards." T-Dog says.

"Where is she?" Carl asked, sounding worried for his mother.

"She asked Daryl to go into town. Must have gone herself." Carol informed.

Carl looks like he's about to cry. I held him close to me. "Shhhh... She's fine. I promise." I soothed. But he gets away from me. "Carl." I call but he kept on walking.

"Did you know about this?" Shane immediately questioned.

"No." Dale answered.

"Did-did she take a gun?"

"I don't know." Shane walks to the car. "I wouldn't let her go alone."

He gets inside the car and starts the engine.

[click]

Hour and half I heard a car pull in. We ran out to see Shane brought Lori back.

"My god, are you already. What happen?" Andrea exclaimed, saw blood on Lori's forehead.

"I was in an accident." Lori admitted.

Shane tries to double check any other injuries. Lori assures him she's alright.

"Where's Rick?" she asks.

We just sorta stood there confused. Shane must've lied to her to get her back safely.

"They're not back?" she turns to Shane figuring out he lied to her. "Where are they?"

"I had to get you back here." Shane admitted.

Lori looked pissed off. "You asshole." she whispers. She stomped over and pushes him.

"Lori." Shane muttered before grabbing a hold of her wrists if she wanted to slap him. Personally I would've kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

They argued and yelled at each other until he had to push away.

"First things first, I gotta look after you make sure the baby is alright."

I dunk my head. That idiot, he just gave the whole secret away. Well... Come to think about it, it wouldn't be long until Lori began showing.

Lori looked horrified. All of us were quite. Too awkward to even say anything.

"You're having a baby?" Carl exclaims, being the first one to speak up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lori was to shock for words. More like stage fright if you really look at it.

"She was going to tell you tonight." I spoke up.

Lori looks at me.

"After dinner she was going to tell you her wonderful news." I smiled, sounding cheery to lighten to mood. "But she got worried about your dad and went after so she was unable to tell you. But she told me to keep it a secret for one more night." I turn to her. "Right?"

She nods going along with it. "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner." she apologies.

"So that's why you were talking after she asked me to watch Carl?" Andrea chipped in.

I still smiled. "Yup and now you know our little secret. See no harm done." I laughed.

"Come on; let's make sure you're alright." Dale said, Andrea taking Lori inside.

[click]

Maggie was checking up on Beth. While Carl, Lori, me and Andrea and Dale were in the living room medically attending she wounds. Dale hands her a glass of water.

"Hey, I am so sorry that I left without telling you." she apologies.

"It's okay." Carl assures her. "I wasn't scared...I hope they get back."

"I hope so too." Lori mutters.

"I want to tell him about the baby." he says.

"He already knows. We're just trying out how to tell you."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Well, we won't know that until it's born."

Carl puts his hand over his mother's stomach. I smile at this.

"Will I feel it move?"

"Not for a while." she admitted. "You must have a lot of questions, huh? We never had the talk." she says looking at us. "I guess we forgot..."

Carl looks at Dale for answers.

"Don't look at me that's your father's job." Dale stated.

I laughed.

"If the baby's a girl could we name her Sophia?"

And just after that question captain asshole was here reporting for duty. Hahaha, he was a cop this makes it's hilarious!

Lori notices Shane there.

"Hey dude, I'm saying sorry, Kay? I thought you knew." Shane says.

Carl lifted his hat. I didn't catch what he said only. "pretty cool huh?"

"I say that is very cool." Shane gives a awkward laugh. "You mind I talk to your mom?"

"How about a little later after she had some rest." Andrea suggested.

Shane gives her a funny look before saying, "I had to get you back or you wouldn't come otherwise."

Lori ignores him.

"How about you hear me out please."

Lori stills ignores him until she finally gave in.

"Can you gives us a minute, okay?" she asks Carl.

He nods obeying his mom.

"Thanks bud,"

I stood up. "I'll go with him."

Lori nods. "Okay, thank you."

"Welcome." I replied.

* * *

The next morning, Beth hadn't come out of her shock stage yet. And I could tell this worried Maggie more. Thinking she might not come out of this.

It seems like most of this stuff kept piling up. The walkers, finding Sophia as a zomb, Beth going into this coma, Hershel absent, and the baby. All of this was stressful and I felt like was going to scream.

We were getting ready to go out to search for Rick, Glenn and Hershel. It's been too long and we had to find them.

"Are you sure you wanna risk it?" Dale asked Andrea. "You might not make it back."

"I'll be fine." she assures.

"With Shane I wouldn't be too sure." Dale muttered. "He's lost people before."

"And he's had my back. What are you insinuating?" she questions.

I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't want Rick back- or Hershel. With them gone he has everything he wants, no one to tell him otherwise."

Andrea looks at him like she doesn't believe him. "Shane done more to keep this group alive than anybody including Rick."

Yeah that's what he's got her to believe.

"You can't possible believe that?"

"I do." she answered then walked away.

From a distance I saw a car driving to the house.

I sigh with relief. They're back, finally! I thought I somehow dramatically changed the plot of the story for a second.

[click]

We ran over to them. Finding out they found Hershel safe and unharmed.

"Dad!" Carl exclaims, embracing his father.

Lori hugs him, welcoming him back.

I glanced at Shane noticing he looked jealous of him.

Maggie ran over to her father but passes him to get to Glenn. Ow! That's gotta hurt!

"Patricia, get the shed ready for surgery." Hershel ordered.

I guess everything turn out okay... Sorta.

"Are you okay?" Lori asks.

"Yeah but what happen to you?" Rick wonders, noticing his wife was banged up from the car wreck.

"I was in a car accident." Lori admitted.

"Accident? How?"

"I went looking for you."

"Sneak out her own. Brought her back." Shane said.

"Are you crazy?! You could of-" but he was interrupted.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog demand, pointing at a guy in the back of the car rope up.

"It's Randall." Glenn announced.

I grunted. Great. Just what we need.

Everyone got closer to him to get a better look at him.

[click]

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would die if bled out, if he lived that long." Rick says, after we gather into a meeting.

"It was kindof a bad time." Glenn mumbled.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asks.

"I took care of his calf muscles. We have nerve damage and he'll be off his feet for a week." Hershel informed us.

"I guess we can give him a canteen. Take him on the road, sending him off on his way." Rick planned.

"Isn't that leaving him to the walkers?" Andrea question.

Just then I noticed Daryl walking in. He sees me looking at him. He awkwardly waves at me and I just nod. We haven't interacted much since he decide to move out of the camp and live on his own. But we still respected each other.

"He knows where we are." I catch that last part.

"He was blindfolded the whole time. He's not a threat here." Rick reminded him.

He was right Randall was blindfolded when he arrived.

"How many more are there? You killed three and you took one hostage but they ain't going to leave him." Shane says.

"They left him for dead! No one is looking for him." Rick told us.

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog suggests.

"He's out cold right now; will be for hours." Hershel says.

"You know I'm going to get flower and candy. Look at this folks! We back at fancy land." Shane sarcastically commented, about to walk out.

"We haven't delta what you did to my barn yet. I'll make this perfectly clear for all. This is my farm." he stated. "I wanted you gone and Rick talked me out but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor keep your mouth shut."

Wow Hershel told Shane off. Shocker.

He shook his head staring at us before exiting the house.

Rick walks over to Hershel saying. "Look we're not going to do anything about it today. Let's just cool off." Rick instructed.

Andrea then left probably going after Shane. Ugh I swear she's annoying when it comes to captain asshole.

I got up and stop when I saw Daryl watching me.

I nodded awkwardly before exiting the house while the others followed.

What's with him? Lately he's been watching me like a damn hawk.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: give me lots of reviews and you get chapter 10 lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter ten: 18 Miles Out: Anemone

The last few days were so stressful. Rick and Shane were disagreeing with each other from left and right. Maggie was worried about Beth because she's acting depressed when she recovered from her comma. And Lori was steering clear from captain asshole. I was soaking in the emotions like a sponge. Leo always said I was an empath, whatever that means.

I was overwhelmed, I felt sad, depressed, worried, pissed and felt like eating a pickle. Okay maybe that last one wasn't an emotion, but I still want to eat one. Ugh! Why do I get stuck here, if I wasn't then I can eat whatever I want.

"Val!" Lori called. "You want lunch? We got it ready."

I was in a tree trying to get some alone time.

"Not right now I'm thinking." I admitted.

Lori smiles. "Okay. Come inside when you get done, it's like ninety degrees outside." she goes back inside.

Lori has been acting like an older sister to me lately. It's kind of weird actually. I thought she was on drugs at first...but then again somebody could be slipping something in her food to keep her here when Rick was gone. So I don't know but it's an idea I guess.

I sighed. I didn't get much sleep for the last five days; I was too alert because of Shane. I saw what he did at the barn. It was insane, yes on TV it looked crazy but it was more chaotic in real life. So I've been sleeping in a tree incase Shane decide to slit my throat while I was asleep. So I wouldn't blab about what he did to Otis.

I jumped off the thick branch I was sitting on and landed with a thump. I walked over to the house and came inside catching the end of a conversation.

"Tell him to pull it together." Lori says, eating a slice of cucumber. "Don't say man up." she smiles.

"What I'd miss?" I smiled.

"Just guy trouble." Lori informed.

I ate a cucumber, "Ah, is Glenn giving you B.S about something." I assumed, taking a sip of tea.

"Sort of," Maggie muttered. She looks at the plate of food I guess was for Beth. "Well let me get this to Beth."

"You go on, I got it." Lori took the tray, leaving Maggie with me.

[click]

Again I was sitting on a tree, trying to focus on what I'm going to do.

Why was I here? There's got to be a reason. Was I supposed to save lives? If I was I defiantly sucked at it. I mean if I was suppose to protect Carl in the woods, stop Otis from going with Shane and save Sophia before she even turned then if I did that, then everything will change in the comic and the show. Carl would never have gotten shot then we would never meet Hershel then Otis wouldn't got ate, then we would never find Sophia in the barn.

Yup that would probably happen. But if we somehow meant to meet Hershel and his family, then would it happen differently.

My head began to hurt. Ugh! I was thinking stuff to hard.

"Hey smartass, what are you doing up there?" I heard someone say. I look down to see Daryl.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the view." I commented.

"Looks like you're hating it." he smirked.

I poured. "What makes you think that?"

He snickers. "If you glare at that branch any harder it might burst into flames."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Darry-boy."

I noticed he was watching me very intensely.

I sighed not trying his stare any longer. "What do you want Daryl?"

"I was going to ask if you wanna go for a walk."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you on drugs?"

"What I can't ask you to take a walk with me?" he questions.

"Yes but you totally avoided my question through." I said, jumping off the branch I was sitting on.

He rolled his eyes. "To answer your question is no I'm not. But I wouldn't mind for a good cigarette."

"Yeah you and me both." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

I waved my hand in dismiss. "Oh nothing."

He smirks again. "You know Val, when you say that it's usually something you're trying to cover up with,"

I gasped acting to look hurt. "Daryl I am shocked. You honestly think I would keep stuffs from you?"

"Since you're asking... Yes." he answered.

"You're a wise man." I smirked.

[click]

"So what are we doing here?" I asked when we stopped by the pond.

Daryl then stops next to a purple flower.

"A flower? Really? You are not going to try the same thing on me like you did with Carol." I declared.

He just smiles. "No I'm not, trust me."

I narrow my eyes are him.

"It's an Anemone. One of my neighbor's mom use to grow these in her garden. She told me The Anemone is said to be derived from the young mortal, Adonis, who was famed for his beauty, and who was a reigning favorite of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. He was killed while hunting, and changed by Aphrodite into the Anemone. She also told me when if these randomly bloom it's a good sign of luck and protection of who lives on the land." he explained, plucking the flower off its stem and placing it on my ear. "It sort of reminded me of you."

I smiled. "What are you trying to say I'm some kind of protection? Good luck charm?"

"I'm saying since you randomly showed up we're found a place where we can actually live on."

I rolled my eyes. "I swear you're crazy."

"Call me whatever you want but I can tell you bring everybody to at least smile after this place went to shit."

I smiled. "Daryl since when did you become romantic?"

He shrugged. "Just giving you a flower and telling ya a story." then he walks off.

I stare after him until he was out of sight. I blushed, brushing my fingertips against the flower that was placed on my ear.

* * *

When I came inside I hear yelling and banging. I ran upstairs and went to Beth's room  
Where I found Maggie and Lori pleading.

I knew exactly what is happening here. I quickly grab fireplace pointer and popped the door open with it.

There we saw Beth crying with her wrist covered in blood. I then noticed the smashed mirror.

"I'm sorry." Beth cries.

Maggie immediately goes to her sister's side and took her away to get her wrist to stop bleeding.

* * *

After we got Hershel to attend Beth's wound. Maggie goes outside while Andrea runs up to the house.

Oh shit Maggie going to snap her head off.

"Where were you?" Maggie demanded.

"I hear it. Is she alright?" Andrea asks.

"She would be if you stay with her. Where were you?"

"How bad is she?"

"Pretty deep." Maggie answered.

"She wants to live." Andrea announced. "She made her decision."

"She tried to kill herself!" Maggie snapped.

"No she didn't." Andrea disagreed.

"My father is stitching her wrist right now!"

"She'll live."Andrea assured her, she walked towards the house but Maggie stops her.

"Stay away from her." she warned. "From the both of us, don't you dare step foot in this house again."

Andrea glance at us then nods and turns to leave.

Maggie turns and about to go inside until Lori spoke up.

"I'm not going to say she was right but she made her choice. She wants to live and it's sometimes you got to cross the line."

Maggie shrugs then goes inside.

I stare after Andrea feeling a slight guilt.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: just felt like putting a little romatic moment between our dear Daryl and Valerie lol hope you liked it, so review and you get chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter eleven: Judge, Jury, Executioner: The Bite

Rick and Shane came back with Randall still with them. And everyone was upset Rick chooses to bring him back. I can understand why but if Randall is here, he'll get himself killed. So right now we keep in a shed Hershel had.

I sighed. The image of Beth in the bathroom after she smashed the mirror with her bleeding wrist flashed in my mind.

I shivered. The sight of that much blood grossed me out. I can handle it but if it over flows, I usually start to puke my guts out.

I felt another wave of guilt. Ugh! If I was supposed to be here would I be saving lives! But no I'm a coward. I run from zombs instead of picking them off. I didn't stop Carl when he walked up to the deer. I didn't try to save Otis when he left with Shane to get the supplies for Carl's surgery. I didn't go with Daryl when he was looking for Sophia and I didn't even try to find her. I didn't even attempt to kill Shane if I had the chance in the woods. I didn't even try to stop the chaos at the barn. I didn't even try to stop Lori going after Rick and the others I just encourage her. And I didn't even offer to watch Beth.

I'm so selfish! I'm so stupid! I'm worthless! Garbage. If I was supposed to be here then would I save lives? Not let anyone die.

Well not anymore! I'm taking change! And protecting everyone! I'm here for a reason and I will make myself useful.

* * *

"I need your help." I demanded, when I got to Daryl's camp.

He loads his arrows on his crossbow. "How so?"

"I'm tired being defenseless." I admitted.

"You got my knife. So use that."

"I know, but I wanna use a bow." I blurted out.

He stops giving a surprise expression then it was gone. "Why? You got all the guns you can use."

I flinched. "Because I'm scared of guns..." I whispered, admitting my secret.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because..." I paused. Not sure if I should tell him why. "Because... My dad got shot when our house was being robbed..."

His eyes widen in shock. "Oh..." was all he could say.

"Yeah... So listen, if you teach me how to shoot a bow. Then I can protect myself."

"Forget it. Not happening." he said harshly.

"W-what? Why not?" I asked.

"Because you don't need too." he answers.

"Yes I do!" I exclaimed. "I need to help protect the group."

He suddenly pulled me close to him. "Listen!" he hissed. "Randall saw his buddies' rape two teenage girls. He let it happen!"

I gasped. "How do you know that?"

"He told me! He said they were scavenging and found an old man with his two daughters and they raped them Val and you too dumb to realize what would happen if you were them!"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I can take care of myself."

He pushes me. "Yeah, whatever." he rolled his eyes.

"I can! I just need to learn how to use a bow incase of damn walkers."

He brushes passes me. "You're out of your league."

I turned. "You're a jackass I hope you know that!"

"Call me whatever you want but we both know you don't have what it takes to survive out there."

I rolled my eyes and turn to leave.

Dale came up to the camp, "Hey Val." he greeted, but I passed him not saying a word.

[click]

I sat in front of where they buried Sophia.

"What's wrong with you?" Carl asked.

I glance at him. "Nothing just came here to think."

He sat next to me. It was quiet. You could hear the birds chirping and cattle moving from a distance. It was nice.

Carol then walked up to us. "You know we'll see Sophia again in heaven someday."

Carl picks up empty bullet shells and puts them in his pocket.

"She's in a better place."

Carl looks at her. "No she's not." he stood up. "Heaven is just another lie. If you believe it you're an idiot."

I stood up. "What did you just say?!" I demanded. "Carl!" I called but he continues to walk off. Damn it he's been acting like a punk ass the last few days lately. It makes me want to slap the shit out of him.

Carol sees Rick and Lori walking out of the barn.

"You need to control that boy." Carol says.

"Carl? What happen?" Rick asks.

"Disrespectful."

"Did he say something?"

"Something cruel about Sophia."

"We'll figure it out, it's okay." Lori told her.

"It's not okay!" Carol protested.

Rick stepped in. "I'll have a talk with him."

Rick goes after Carl.

"See we'll deal with it. You can calm down-" Lori was cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Carol exclaim.

Lori shook her head. "No I-I don't mean-"

"I don't need to you patronizing me! Everyone avoids me or treat me like I'm crazy. I lost my daughter I didn't lose my mind." she goes off before storming off.

Lori looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders. Looks like I'm not the only one having issues with people.

* * *

Rick gathered the rest of the group so we could decide about Randall.

Rick looks at all of us then noticed Carl was still in the room. Carl nods then leaves. Knowing him he'll probably eavesdrops.

"So how do we do this? Take a vote?" Glenn asks.

"Does it have to be animus?" Andrea says.

Lori mutters something but I didn't catch it.

"Let's see where everyone stands. Then we can talk about the options." Rick suggests.

"Well where I see it, one way to go forward." Shane spoke up.

"Killing him?" Dale asks. "Right? Why even bother vote, it's clear where the winds blowing."

"If the people believe to spare him, I wanna know." Rick explains.

"I'll tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn."

Glenn looks at Dale. "Okay, I think you're right on pretty much everything all the time but this-" Glenn gesture.

"But they got you scared!" Dale exclaims.

"He's not one of us. And we lost too many people already." Glenn protested.

Dale turns to Maggie. "How about you? Do you agree with this?"

Maggie looks at Rick. "Could we continue to keep him prisoner?" Maggie asks.

"It's another mouth to feed." Daryl muttered.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel spoke up.

"We can ration better." Lori says.

"He could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put in to work." Glenn suggested.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick disagreed.

"We can put an escort on him." Maggie says.

"Who wants to volunteer for that dude?" Shane spoke up again with slight sarcastic.

"I will." Dale volunteered.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick protested.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe, unless he was tied up." Lori says.

"We can't exactly put chains on he's ankles sent him to hard labor." Andrea pointed out.

"Look, let him join us right? Maybe he's helpful or he's nice. Let our guard down runs off back to his thirty men."

I looked at Daryl and saw he was glancing at me when he said that.

"The answer is to kill him?! Before committing a crime he may never even attempt?!" Dale asks. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. There's no civilization."

"Oh my god." Shane mumbled.

"Could you drive him farther out?" Hershel asks. "Leave him like you planned."

"You barely came back this time. "Lori stated. "There's walkers, you could break down. You could get lost."

"You could get ambush." Daryl muttered.

"We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn stated.

"If you go through with it...how would you do it?" Patricia questions.

"We could hang him." Shane suggested. "Snaps his neck."

"I thought about that. Shoot would be more humane." Rick told.

"What about the body?" T-Dog asks.

"Hold on! Hold on! You're talking about this you all ready decided!" Dale exclaim.

"We've be talking about this all day," Daryl gestured. "Going in circles again."

"This isn't your man's life!" Dale yells. "it is worth a five minute conversation."

He looks at all of us. "Is this what it's come too? We kill someone because we can decide what else to do with him?! You saved him! Now look at us. He's been torture; he's going to be executed."

We all became quiet. Not saying anything.

"How are we any of those 'we've so afraid of'" he mocked.

We were still quiet, looking at him.

"We all what needs to be done." Shane muttered.

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stones unturned-" Rick was cut off.

"So we-" Andrea started but Dale tries to cut her off. "We haven't come up with a solution with a viable option yet. I wish we could-"

"Let's work it!" Dale yells.

"Stop it!" Carol snaps. "Just stop it! I'm sick of everyone arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this, you can ask us to side something like this. Please just side either of you, both if you." Carol shrugged.

"I'm not speaking out or killing him yourself. There's no difference."

Rick steps in. "That's enough. If anybody wants the floor or make a final decision has the chance."

Everybody didn't say anything. Just stood there. Rick glances around to see if anybody want to say something but no one did.

Dale fidgets with his hat in his hands. "You said we don't kill the living."

"That was before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see if we do this the people we were-the world we knew is dead!" he spatted. "And this world is ugly. It's... harsh. It's survival of the fittest! And that's not a world I don't want to live in. I don't believe any of you do-I can't!" he glances around the room. "Please, let's just do what's right. Is anybody going to stand with me?"

Nobody said anything just the sane respond.

"He's right." Andrea spoke up. Dale looked relieved. "We should try another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asks, looking to see if anyone wanted to say something.

I sigh, standing up. "I don't like this but I'm willing to give him a chance."

Dale smiles. "You see Val agrees and she's the newest in our group."

"Yeah we know but she didn't try to kill us when we found her. So the situation was very different." Shane stated.

Dale frowns.

Everyone got quiet again. Rick looks at him and shrugged giving the 'oh well' gesture. Dale had tears forming in his eyes.

"You going to watch too." Dale mocks. "No you'll just hide in your tents and forget we're slaughtering an human being." he shakes his head and giving a long sigh. "I won't be part of it."

He begins to leave but stops by Daryl. "This group this broken." he muttered. And with that he left.

I sighed, walking out.

* * *

Rick, Shane and Daryl took Randall to the barn. I guess this was it. Rick was going to kill him after... But he won't. He'll just spar him.

I was lying in the tree I've been camping out in. I tried to sleep but this branch was so uncomfortable. Ugh! I miss my bed! I miss my dad, Leo and Poprocks! Damn it I could go for some right now.

I closed my eyes hear crickets chirping and other bugs. But there was suddenly an animal cry. More like a cow.

I instantly sat up. Shit! DALE!

* * *

I ran faster than I possibly could.

"Dale!" I called but no respond. "Damn it!"

I kept running towards where I heard the cow. I then saw Dale from a distance, walking up to the dead animal already eaten.

NO! I thought.

No I can't let Dale get killed! No! Not anymore! No more deaths! I've had it!

Dale watches the animal in mixture of shock and questionable look see all its guts hanging out. He turns and found the zomb lunge for him; he was about to yell-

"DALE!" I screamed, punching the flesh monkey's face from the side.

It falls backwards. I sigh in relief. "I made it... Just in time..." I panted.

Dale watches me in surprise. "Val watch out!" he warned, when the bastard got up.

I got my knife ready to kill my first actual zombie. "Come on..." I whispered. "Come on!" I yelled this time, trying to keep its attention on me. "Dale go find your gun! I saw you drop it!"

Dale snaps out of it. "Right!"

The zombs turns to Dale. I went up to it and punched it again.

"Hey Bastard, don't you dare go after him!" I roared. "I'll make you choke on your teeth!"

It turns back to me while Dale tries to find his riffle.

It suddenly lunge towards me, I catch it by the shoulders. Pushing it back; while it snaps its jaws at me desperately trying to eat my flesh.

I then notice my knife was knock out of my hand, I scanned franticly for it then I saw it laying five feet away.

I took a deep breath, it's now or never!

I push it as hard as I could, knock it down. I ran and picked up my knife and turn to find the zomb was already right in front of me.

I blinked my heart racing like horses. I barely have three seconds to kill this thing.

Thud-dup, thud-dup, thud-dup.

I swing my knife aiming for its side of its head-but I missed! I missed?! How did I miss?!

It grabs me and snanked its teeth on my shoulder!

No! I thought.

I let out a scream.

Dale comes running. "VAL!" he cries.

I get it to let go of me before it starts ripping flesh off of me. I push it back and slam my knife in its skull. Turning and pulled it out. It clasps and I screamed again beginning to shake. I think I was going into shock.

Everyone comes running. I fell but Daryl catches me. Where did he come off?

He lays me on the ground. I start to hyperventilate, my body felt like it was on fire, mine wound was scorching.

I let another scream out.

"HELP! OVER HERE!" Daryl waves he's arms getting the group's attention.

I screamed again beginning to shake more. Was I losing a lot of blood? Was I going to die? Or was I going to become those monsters?

Andrea grasp in horror. Carol asks what happened while she cries.

Rick held my face to get me to look at him.

"Listen to me Valerie! You going to be okay!" he assures me. But we all knew I wasn't.

"What happen?! What happened?!" Daryl demanded.

"I-I heard one of the cattle cry and started to investigated it. But that thing came out of nowhere and Val tried to kill it." Dale explained pointing at the dead corpse.

Glenn came shocked of what he saw, along with Lori. She gasped in horror just like Andrea. It must be bad.

"Hershel! Hershel!" Rick calls.

Andrea assures me everything going to be alright. But it won't be. I need to be put down immediately.

Hershel came running. "What happen?!"

"She got bit on the shoulder!" Rick informed.

Hershel exams it. "There's some tearing where it tried to rip the flesh off the bone."

Gross! I thought.

Suddenly everything was blurry, turning into hippy colors. Oh my god! Is this how everyone sees when they get bit?! I feel like I'm on mushrooms or something!

When my vision cleared up a little, I saw Daryl pointing a gun at me.

"Please..." I plead. "Just end it..." I whispered before I blacked out.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: *evil laugh* if you want to know what happens next? review! and you get chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die? **

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc) **

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter twelve: Better Angels: The Fever

My body felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was skinned alive and throw in a barrel of salt. My teeth clenched, it hurt so bad. I couldn't stand it. I tried to breath but they wouldn't inhale like I want them to.

Images of eating flesh and guts flashed in my mind. I twitched at the thought. I then saw another image of a zomb chasing Carl.

"No!" I tried to shout but it came out of the zomb's mouth not mine. Was that me? Or was the image of me if I turned- have already turned?

I was sweating; the fever was hitting me like a bitch. I didn't know it was this bad.

The heat kept going higher and higher until I could hear my heartbeat fluttering.

Thud-dup-Thud-dup-Thud-dup-Thud-dup.

It was so fast you could have thought it was a drum.

The heat continues to increase until my pulse began to fade.

I'm going to die. This is the end. I thought.

God, I wish I had time to say good-bye. To say it was fun being around. Then I thought of Daryl. After I die I won't see him again, he was the last person I talked too.

I smiled. I was glad he was the last person I said my final words too.

My heartbeat fading into a light taping until I thought it stop.

* * *

I twitched, waking myself up.

My eyes felt like they we sew shut; taking some strength to open them. When I did color shine bright, making me squint.

"You're alive." I heard someone say, turn to find Dale. "We thought we lost you."

I tried to get up but was pulled back. I then realized my hands were tied together.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why am I tied up? And why am I still alive? Shouldn't I be dead, as in six feet under?"

Dale gives a long sigh. "Rick was originally going to put you down but I guess seeing you so hurt he just didn't have the heart too. So Daryl was going to do it for him, I thought he was about to shoot you until he refuses to pull the trigger."

I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful. The two strongest men in our group could put a poor girl out of her misery..." I trailed off. "What else happen?"

"After Hershel stop the bleeding, Shane kept say we should kill you before you turn."

I made a tsking noise. "I'm surprise he didn't do it himself." I remarked.

"Oh trust me, I didn't let him step foot in this room."

I looked around. "I'm in Hershel's house?"

"Yeah, Hershel took you inside so he could stop the bleeding." he informed.

"That's crazy!" I yelled. "I could hurt someone!"

"I know, Rick was saying the same thing."

"So why did Rick agree to it then?"

"He didn't," he answered. "There was no time. Everyone was either freaking out or panicking. It was chaotic actually."

"Wow all that fuss for little old me? I must me loved."

"You are." he smiles.

It got quite. All you could hear was birds chirping and hear people talking from a distance.

I sighed, having enough of the silence. "So spill it. What are you here for?" I asked. "Watch me turn? So you'd be the one to put me down?"

"No... I'm here to thank you." he answers. "You saved my life Val, I'm thankful for that." he smiles.

I dunk my head. "Don't thank me just yet. I'm putting the group in danger if I still don't have a bullet in my head."

"Don't say that Val." he argued.

I had tears in my eyes. "It's true! If I turn I'll kill the first thing that has a heartbeat."

"You can't say that. We'll figure a way out. You haven't turned yet; you still have a little more time. Be thankful you got that."

"What if I have less than five minutes? Hm? What then?" tears ran down my face.

"Then we put you down." he muttered, before Rick and Hershel came in.

"She's still alive?" Rick asked shock.

I nod. "Yeah I'm still alive."

"I say it's a miracle." Hershel muttered.

"Miracle? How?" I asked.

"It's been thirteen hours since you got bit. You haven't change." Dale said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah so, maybe the process is slower for me. Shouldn't I be isolated for the next eleven hours?"

"You lost a lot if blood." Rick started. "You would have change by then but... You haven't."

All three of them studied me very carefully. This made me nervous.

I swallowed, putting a smile on my face. "What are you saying? After all that shit happened your saying I'm not effect." I laughed.

"It might be a thought..." Rick said.

My laughed instantly stop.

I stare at him with widen eyes. "You're thinking?" I repeated. "I'm...immune?"

* * *

Rick cut the ropes off of me so I could get out of bed.

I rubbed my wrist, feeling slight relief.

Rick gesture to pull my hands behind my back. He ropes them up, double knotting them tight.

"I'm sorry Val, but we got to do precautions since we're moving you to the barn." he apologize.

I smiled. "It's okay. I understand."

He nods before opening the door. We quickly walk through the living room and outside. Dale and Rick pointing their guns at me. In case I change on them.

"You'll be comfortable in the barn, I hope." Hershel muttered.

So I'll be staying in the barn until I turn into those bastards. Oh the ironic.

When we get inside, Rick tied me around a strong looking chair.

"I'm sorry." he apologies. "It's for the safe of the group."

"I understand." I whispered.

Rick turn to leave with the rest of them following him out.

"You're on watch." Rick said when he got outside.

The doors open, Daryl came walking in.

He leans against the wall staring at me.

I try to ignore this but all you could hear his faint breathing. I drove me insane.

"What you doing here, Daryl?" I asked, staring straight ahead of me.

He shrugs. "I don't know."

I look at him. "Really? You don't know? How about the reason your here is to shoot an arrow through my skull."

"Sounds interesting, but no. That's not it."

"Then what?" I asked.

He shrugs again.

Ugh this man is so frustrating!

"Dale told me you couldn't do it." I spoke up. "Couldn't go through killing me. Why's that?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. When I saw you hurt, I didn't want to look."

"But you did. You didn't-"

"The thing is nobody didn't want to do it. It was a hard decision to make for Hershel to take you back to the house."

"It was just a waste of time!" I hissed. "He spends his medical supplies on me for nothing."

"Don't say that." he muttered.

"But it's true, we all know it." I protested. "You should've killed me when you had the chance! Instead you let me live and put the group at risk!"

He inhales and exhales, everything got quiet. Ugh I still hate silence so much.

He walked over to me, kisses my forehead.

"You're a lucky bitch. I hope you know that."

Then he left, leaving me in the barn.

* * *

I tried to sleep but that didn't last when I kept hear things. I'm not saying voices in my head, but more like people moving stuff. They must be moving into Hershel's house.

I sighed.

At least they'll be a little farther away from me now, if I somehow got out.

Suddenly I blacked out.

* * *

I dreamed of me eating guts and chasing other people around the woods.

This made me twitch.

I see myself get up and start running? Zombs don't run? Not the ones I've seen in the series.

I see myself lunge and ripe a chuck off of someone's neck and roared. This is weird and beyond insane. Was I actually dreaming about eating people? That's so cannibalish.

A gunshot got me to wake up. I looked around and realize I was still at the barn. What time was it? Nine? Ten? Eleven? It was dark out so I don't know.

Then I remembered something.

RICK! CARL!

* * *

I bashed the chair against the wall as hard as I could slam it. But the thing was as strong as stone, there's no way I could break it in time to save Rick and Carl.

I got to try! I thought.

I ran towards the wall once more before I heard some crackling.

"Yes!" I cheered; I got myself free and ran up the ladder. I look down see a ten or twelve foot drop. "The hell with it!"

I jumped, landing with a thump. I might of sprint my ankle but didn't did give a damn.

[click]

I could tell I can run faster now, breathing better. I could smell dirt, blood and sweat. That was weird?

I could finally see Carl standing in front of Rick staring at him in shock, I then saw Shane stand up. But it wasn't Shane-he turned!

No! I thought.

"Car-" but it was too late he shot Shane's corpses.

I stopped. No! No! That gunshot would lead the zombs over here!

I started to run again but I stop myself.

I gasped. "They're here!" I whispered, in shock.

Barely a minute, their already here.

I have to warn the others!

* * *

RainbowKissez101: there you go my gift to you lol there's still more about Val how she doesn't turn into a walker and etc but i'll write more of that in chapter 13 lol so review if you want to find out what happens next :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: A woman somehow find herself in the TV series Walking Dead. Can she survive the world of the dead or will she die?  
**

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc)  
**

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val is in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Beside the Dying Fire: Zombs!

"RICK! CARL!" I shouted, waving my arms to get their attention.

I could see Rick stop to look at me. Probably wondering how I got out.

I shook my head. Doesn't matter. I have to get everyone out of here now!

"NO! RUN!" I warned. "RUN! BEHIND YOU!"

They turn around, now noticing the herd of zombs.

Rick hurries Carl away from the herd.

"No." I whispered.

I saw they got closer to the farm; I turn to make a run for it. Rick and Carl will be okay, right? They escape like the rest of us.

I got to the house just when Daryl and the group came out seeing the herd.

"What happen?" Glenn asked.

"They heard the gunshot." I informed, hurrying inside to pack as much as I can.

My hands were shaking. I was so scared.

Carol and Maggie came in. "Pack as much as you can. We have to evacuate immediately." I ordered, throwing four large bags over my shoulders.

They nod and began to pack.

I threw the stuff in the closest vehicle to the house. Maggie came running with four more bags. "Carol got five packed."

"Dang you people work fast."

We ran back inside together Carol handing us bags.

Then I saw something glowing, I walked outside seeing the barn on fire.

"Shit!" I hissed. I ran over to the car and stuff the bags I carried into the back seat.

I got my knife ready in case I got to kill some bastards.

Everyone was driving and shooting zombs.

Good thinking guys. I thought.

I ran as fast as I could, stabbing every zombie I ran up to on the side of the head. They instantly clasp and I move on to the next.

Jimmy and Dale pull the RV up next to Rick and Carl so they can jump across.

"NO!" I cried.

It was too late zombs got inside the RV eating Jimmy and Dale alive.

"NO!" I screamed.

I sprint towards where Rick was, stabbing zombs viciously. I cleared a path for them. Rick kicks one in the face while he was climbing down the ladder than shoots a couple down.

"Come on!" I called, they hurried over to me.

We heard a cry and blood was splattered on the window.

"Let's go!" Rick ordered.

[click]

Everyone was shoot and driving around to kill zombs. Rick, Carl and me were running towards the woods but I slip and fell.

Rick stops and tries to help me up.

"Go on without me!" I said. "I'll catch up."

He nods and runs off with Carl.

I saw zombs coming towards me. I thought I was going to get eaten alive but they brushed passed me, following Rick and Carl?

"What the hell?" I wondered. The gunshots made me snap out of it. I had to get back to the house.

* * *

I ran over to the house, killing zombs along the way.

"That's my boy!" Lori cried.

Carol holds her. "You have to trust, if you find him, he's going to need his mother. We got to go!"

Lori glances at the zombs and Hershel; who was shooting them down.

"Get the others!" she ordered.

Carol goes inside getting Beth and Patricia.

"CARL!" she shouts. Zombs got closer to the house and Lori shot a few down before Carol, Beth and Patricia came out.

"Lori, Val," Carol called. "Hershel."

I nod and help Lori gather all the guns and ammo.

"HERSHEL!" we all shouted. "HERSHEL IT'S TIME TO GO!" Lori shouted.

"COME NOW!" Carol demanded.

But he wouldn't listen to us. We then decide to run and get in the car before zombs got to us.

Lori shoots a few of them down when we almost got there.

Suddenly Patricia screamed in pain.

I turn to look and saw Patricia was being devoured alive. Beth kept holding on to her hand like a dumbass.

"Go, I got this!" I told Lori. I got Beth and yanked her away from Patricia. I pushed her forward towards the car.

T-Dog and Andrea pull in front of us. Andrea opens the door stepping out for Beth to climb in.

"Get in!" Andrea ordered, I push Beth inside.

"Get Carol!" Lori said pointing towards where she is. Andrea sprints over there.

Lori gets inside the truck and I close the door. She looks at me in horror.

"Val. No. No!" she shook her head, knowing exactly what I'm going to do.

"Sorry Lori. But maybe next." I said. "DRIVE! DRIVE!" I shouted, T-Dog steps on the gas, driving away.

I snap out of it and went over to the car we're suppose to escape with. I put it in drive and zoomed towards where Carol was.

Zombs got closer to Carol and Andrea shoots them down. I pull the car right in of Carol.

I open the door. "Get in!"

I scoot over to the next seat so she could climb in. She slams the door shut.

She sighs in relief. "Thank you." she looks at me. "Look out!" she screams, pointing towards Andrea.

Andrea turns and shoots the thing down, making it fell on her.

"It got her!" Carol cried.

"Nope. It just fell on her." I told her, then jumping out of the car. I slam the door shut pacing after Andrea.

"VAL! NO!" Carol cried.

I threw the corpse off of Andrea.

She coughs. "Thanks."

I turn back to Carol. "DRIVE! DRIVE!" I ordered.

I could see she was crying but did as she's told and drove away.

* * *

We saw Rick, Carl and Hershel drove off leaving us behind.

Andrea keeps shooting at the bastards. And I kept stabbing heads if they got too close. Andrea grabs the bag of guns and ran away.

I tripped. Damn it not this dumb shit again. This is no time to be clumsy.

She stops for me. "GO! GO!"

She had tears in her eyes. "Andrea quit being a dumb bitch and GO!" I shouted.

She turns and made a run for it.

[click]

I kept running, trying to keep a steady breathing.

"DARYL!" I called. "DARYL!"

But I didn't see him or hear his motorcycle.

Damn it! I thought. He left.

I was all by myself. I want to cry, I was alone.

Zombs got closer to me and they would brush pass me. I don't understand. Why all of a sudden is zombies ignoring.

I heard a motorcycle stop in front of me.

"Val, get on!" Daryl demanded.

He shoots a few down to clear my path. I hopped on and drove away with him.

If this wasn't an overrun you would probably think this was hot and a big turn on, but it was a life or death situation. So I'm guessing the whole sexy part about it didn't matter at the moment.

[click]

I held on to Daryl, my body was shaking.

I can't believe I killed that many zombs and they didn't even try to eat me.

I began to cry.

Dale...Jimmy...Patricia... Andrea...

I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep all of you safe.

"You okay smartass?" Daryl asked.

I didn't say anything. I was emotionally and physical exhausted.

I just lay my head on his back and sobbed.

I hate this. I hate all of this. Why do I have to be here; in walking dead. Why could I be in Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings or something else than this. I hate zombs. I hate everything that hurts the group.

Daryl drives pass a road full of cars and zombs trying desperately to get us. I hate theses bastard! Why can they just DIE!

* * *

We get back on the highway thank God the others were okay. I glanced to see Maggie and Glenn's car, T-Dog's, Carol's trailing behind us.

I sigh in relief.

Rick, Carl and Hershel came out of hiding, coming up to us.

Daryl turns off the engine. I get off while Rick and Daryl clap hands together like guys do with their bros.

Maggie runs up to Hershel hugging him along with Beth.

"Thank god!" Lori laughs in joy when she sees her son and husband. They got into a group hug.

"Where you found everyone?" Rick asks.

"This guy got his tail light zit-zagging all over the road." Daryl comment. "Pretty good for an Asian to drive like that."

Glenn smiles. "Good one."

"Where's the rest of us? We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick said.

"Shane?" Lori asks.

He shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asks.

"I went after her and killed walkers with her. But when we were going to make a run for it, I tripped and fell. I told her to go on without me. So I don't know afterwards." I shook my head.

"Patricia?" Hershel asks.

"They got her too." Beth spoke up. "Took her out in front of me. I was- I held on to her..." she sobs. "What about Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV with Dale. They got over run." Rick admitted.

Beth sobs even harder.

"Are you sure she escape?" Carol asks me.

I nod. "Yes, I'm positive."

"I'll go back." Daryl said getting on his motorcycle.

"No!" I protested. "We can't afford to separate."

"Valerie is right." Rick agreed.

"We just can't leave her." Daryl argued.

"You don't know she's there." Lori muttered.

"She isn't there, she isn't." Rick stated. "She's somewhere else or she's dead! No way finding her."

"We're not got to even look for her?" Glenn questions.

"We got to keep moving. There's walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east." T-Dog declared.

"Stay off the main roads." Daryl got his crossbow. "Bigger the roads more assholes like this one." he shoots the zomb in the eye socket.

So that was it, we gather our things and moved it in Rick's and Glenn's cars leaving Carol's and T-Dog's car behind.

* * *

Daryl and me drives ahead. We're been moving for a couple hours until Rick honked his horn.

He stops and turning off the engine.

"You out?" Daryl asks.

"Running on fumes." Rick informed.

"We can't stay here." Maggie stated.

"We can't fit in one car." Glenn said.

"We can make a run for gas in the morning." Rick planned.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asks.

"It's freezing." Carl complained.

"We'll build a fire." Lori assured him.

"When we're looking for firewood stay close. I got some many arrows." Daryl warned. "how you doing on ammo?"

"Not enough." Rick responded.

"We just can't sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie cursed.

"Watch your mouth," Hershel snap at Maggie. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"Alright we set up a primer and in the morning we'll find gas and gather some supplies, we'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can make a run to get some gas." Maggie offered.

"We stay together. God forbid if people get stranded without a car."

"Rick we're stranded now." Glenn whispered.

"I know it looks bad we all been through hell but we found each other." he pause for a second. "I wasn't sure- I really wasn't, but we did. We're together. We'll find shelter some way there's got to be a place."

"Rick look around. Okay, there's walkers everywhere- they're immigrating or something." Glenn told.

"There's got to be a place! No, not just we hold up four to five. Hunker down, pull ourselves together and build a life with each other!" Rick gestured. "I know it's out there, we just have to find it!"

"Even if we do find a place," Maggie spoke up. "That we think is safe. We can never be sure for how long? Look what happen to the farm. We fooled ourselves that was safe."

Dang, Rick looks like he's about to hurt somebody. Don't blame him, if bitches were talking to me like they were I probably beat the hell out of them.

"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel mumbled.

"We'll make it tonight over there," he said, pointing where we'll camp out on. "We'll get on the road and break a day."

"Does this seem right to you?" Carol asks Daryl.

"What if walkers come and Randall and his group?" Beth questions.

"I found Randall. He turned but he was never bit." Daryl informed.

Rick got quite, probably putting the pieces together.

"How's that possible?" Beth asks.

"What the hell happened?" Lori speaks up.

Rick was quiet.

"Shane killed Randall." Daryl answered. "Just like he always wanted too."

"And the herd got him?" Lori asks.

I sighed, here it goes.

Rick didn't say anything, trying to find the right words.

"We're all infected." he announced.

Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"What?" Daryl asks.

"Of the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is. We all carry it."

All of us got quiet. They were all looked shocked no matter how far and how much we run. We're infected either way.

"And you never say anything?" Carol demanded.

"Well it didn't make a difference." Rick responds.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn said.

"How could I know for sure. You saw how crazy that-" Rick was cut off.

"It's not your call!" Glenn protested. "What about the walkers in the barn?! I told for the good of the group."

"I thought it was best they didn't know." Rick admitted.

It got quiet again. Taking everything in was like smashing a rock on an egg.

Rick look at every one of us before walking away. Lori then follows him.

Shit this isn't good-none of it is.

* * *

It was dark now and all of us were very jumpy. When I mean jumpy I meant freaking out at the slightly noise.

We gather together around the fire Daryl got going. I stared at the flames trying my best to keep my mind off of things.

"We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us." Carol looks around to see if Rick was around. "Why do you need him, he's going to pull you down?

"Nah, he's still alright by me." Daryl muttered.

"You're his henchmen," she blurted. "And I'm a burble. You deserve better."

He narrows his eyes in confusion. "What'd you want?"

"A man with honor." she says.

"Has honor." he assured her.

It got quiet again. Just the crackling of the fire was the only noise.

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie said.

"Don't be foolish." Hershel mumbled. "There's no food, no fuel and no ammo."

"What was that?" Beth asked when we heard leaves and twigs crunching.

"Could be anything." Daryl answers, taking his crossbow off of his shoulder incase a zomb showed up. "Could be a raccoon, a possum or-"

"Walker." Glenn finishes.

I stood up, sticking close to Daryl as possible.

"We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?" Carol says.

"Which way?" Glenn asks where was sound is coming from.

"It came over there." Maggie directed.

"Back where we came." Beth joined.

"Yeah." Maggie agreed.

"Last thing we need is running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles; no one is traveling on foot." Rick stated.

"Don't panic." Hershel ordered.

"I'm not sitting here to wait for another herd to blow through. We need to move now." Maggie told.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick respond, laying it down flat to her.

"Do something." Carol pleads.

"I have done something!" Rick snapped. "I'm keeping this group together, alive! I've been doing that along, no matter what-I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people crying sake!"

It got awkwardly quiet. Nobody didn't want to say anything because Rick basely dropped the bomb about Shane's death.

"You saw what he was like. How he pushed me. How he compromise us. How he threat us." he looks at Lori and Carl. "He staged the whole Randall thing. Lead me to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice! He was my friend, he came after me."

Carl hugs his mother while he began to cry.

Rick then look at all of us. "My hands are clean!"

We all just stood there, trying not to make eye contact.

Rick looks at T-Dog and he just looked away.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead." he offered. "I say there's a place for us-that's another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you find out yourself? Send me a post card!"

We stare at him as he continues.

"Go on there's the door. You could do better? Let's see how far you get?"

We stay quiet, not saying anything.

"No takers? Fine. Let's get one thing straight. Your staying this isn't a democracy."

Rick looks at Lori while she still held Carl. We all stare at him until he left.

I guess Ricky boy got a temper after all.

I shivered. I rubbed my hands together to get them warmer.

I then felt someone laying their jacket over my shoulders.

I looked up.

"Here Val. You'll get sick if you don't warm up soon." Daryl said, putting an arm around me to hold me close to him.

This actually was comfortable. He was warm and he had a smoky smell to him but it was soothing. I would usually pull away incase people got the wrong idea but the hell with it! I don't give a damn.

I sighed closing my eyes.

I guess I survive this so far. But the question is why am I immune?

THE END.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: well that's the end people :D i'm going to continue on with season 3 but review and tell me what you think and what you might want to see Val do in the next season :) let me know and please review or message! See ya next time!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to continue the story on season three, but I'm going to wait until season four is airing on tv. So it might be October 13th til I can write again. Sorry :( please be patient and I've planned to write juicy things about Val and her adventure on walking dead so watch for an new story about her and Daryl. I've already have a title for it, I'm titling it (The End Is Where We Begin) Which explains about her experience in season three. So that's all I have to say about this right now.

However I'm going to write other stories. So if you like the way I write you can look some up when I get them posted. If you have an suggestions of what you want me to write please review and tell me why :3

Thanks for the support and reviews! I greatly appreciate it all :)

RainbowKissez101 signing out lol


End file.
